Release
by wateveruwannacallme
Summary: Law and his group discovers a cave and inside there is a crystal with someone encased in it, on an island they have landed to restock on food supplies. Strange things have started to happen later on as the Heart Pirates continued on with their journey. What will they find along the way? Come and follow our beloved Heart crew's confusing yet intriguing journey. Law X OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

New to the One Piece Fanfiction world. Please, do enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Chapter 1**

It was a usual day for the Heart Pirates, their routines consist of; eat, check the navigation, do chores, eat again and then sleep while the "ship" is submerged in the ocean if not they would go up at the deck to enjoy their time outside rather than the stuffy sub. Sachi and Penguin strolled down the hall way from the dining room of the submarine, chatting away about the usual; women and the sub's engines. They entered the control room, it is Sachi's turn to check the function of their sub's engine while Penguin scouts for land through the scope which they should be arriving at very soon.

"Sachi, do you think there will be any women on the next island?" Penguin asked.

"I don't know, hopefully, we been stuck in this ship for a month now. I'm kinda tired of seeing males in our crew! I wish Captain would add females in our gang, it'll be a breath of fresh air if he did." Sachi complained while banging away on the loose screws of the engines.

Penguin laugh, "I bet the Captain doesn't invite any women aboard, because we will get distracted easily and do something stupid."

Sachi reluctantly agreed and sighed, "Yeah... I guess so. But PENGUIN we have been deprived of women of soooooooo long, just... just a sniff of her hair or something. We will behave." He started to turn the dial knobs to make certain adjustments.

Penguin turned around from the scope to stare at Sachi and frowned, "You still going on about adding a new female member in our crew?"

Sachi stopped his work to give his full attention to the other male in the room, "Well yeah," He crossed his arms, " don't tell me you wouldn't love to have a woman on broad."

"I'm not saying that I would be against the idea of having a female on the ship. I'm saying that we always have to follow Captain's order, and rules."

Sachi smirked, "Well... Captain never specially said that females are banned in joining the Heart Pirates as a crew member." He said slyly.

Penguin stumbled, " D-don't tell me, you are including me in your plan are you? NO WAY, man! Your ideas never EVER works and practically ALL of them are ridiculous."

Sachi punched Penguin's arm lightly, " Hey, they aren't ALL ridiculous! Listen, hear me out. How about this; we convince Captain to recruit females into our crew. How does that sound?"

"And how are we gonna do that? Convincing Captain into doing anything is near damn impossible, without having our heads cut off. You know how he hates being ordered around."

"Well..." Sachi pointed to the ceiling which Penguin followed staring at the ceiling, there was a long pause.

"You really don't have a clue don't you?"

"Haha... It's in progress!" Sachi started to scratch the back of his head because his brilliant plan failed him.

Penguin smacked his head, "I actually took you seriously, and look at where it's gone to!"

"Hey, I thought about that idea on the spot! Give me some slack will you? Also, YOU were the one that started this topic anyway." He rubbed his bruised head tenderly.

The door of the control room burst open, "Penguin, Sachi have we approach land yet?!"

"Bepo!" Both male shouted, " We told you so many times, if you need anything you calmly enter the room. What if you break something?" Sachi scolded the poor white bear as he sweats profusely.

"I-I can't take it anymore... It's too hot." Bepo started to walk dangerously slow towards them.

"W-w-wait BEPO! PENGUIN CHECK THE SCOPE NOW."

"I'm on it," Penguin stared at the scope for a couple of second, " I see land."

"Now, Bepo go wake up and inform Captain and the others." Sachi pushed the bear out.

* * *

In the Captain's room there is a muffled snore, Trafalgar Law sat in his chair inclined as his boots propped up on top of his desk, a book on top of his face.

There was a soft knock upon his door, "Captain we have arrived to the next island." A soft voice said behind the door, trying not to startle his Captain awake.

The muffled snore stopped and he removed the book from his face and mumbled, "It's about time. Bepo have you informed the crew?"

"Yes, Captain."

Law stood up, "You can leave now, Bepo." The bear couldn't contain the excitement before stomping off he yelled, "Aye, Captain."

In the room Law sighed and picked up his furry white brown dotted hat and put it on his head and picked up his Nodachi to walk out the door to meet his crew on top of the submarine deck.

Different shouts of crew members is heard on the deck of the submarine as they slowly approach the land.

"Ooohhh! Guys do you see it? It's an island!"

"Of course it is! You idiot!"

"They better have bars and tons of women in there!"

"Guys, have you forgotten? Supplies, we need supplies."

Law leaned against the wall of the sub as he watched leisurely at his crew's outburst of the new island. Unfortunately for the crew members there is no docking port anywhere to be seen which might mean that there is no inhabitants on that island. Therefore there is no bars, women, nor markets, just a bunch of forest and animals. Although Bepo may not mind that, but his other crew members will.

Disappointed cries emitted from his crew, Law didn't need to figure out that they have also noticed the island may not have the things they wanted.

"Prepare to dock, we need supplies get into groups to scout the island."

"Aye Aye, Captain." The Heart Pirates scattered out at the order of their Captain.

Their yellow submarine docked near the shallow shores of the island. The Heart Pirates huddle in a circle excluding Law and Bepo, "Alright, let's do the ritual! The 'Who is staying behind to look after the ship!' " One of the crew member stated.

You can feel the tension of the circle as none of the crew members wants to be anywhere near the sub. "You know the drill! Pull the stick from the can and those who have the red end stick will have to stay behind. Ready, set, PULL"

There is a long agonizing pause for the Heart Pirate crew members until two different shouts were heard, the cheerful and the frustrated kind.

"Captain we are ready to go!"

Law nodded, " Split into three groups of four. Find any supplies or valuables bring it back to the ship." Law turned to Bepo, "when will the log pose be set?"

Bepo looked down to the log pose to see the arrow slowly shifting, "It should be set within 11 hours."

"You heard Bepo, be back to the ship before then, Sachi-ya and Penguin-ya you will be coming with me."

"Aye Aye, Captain!" They all shouted.

Three groups went their separate ways, group one went to the west, group two went to the east, and lastly Law's group went north.

Law's group entered the forest and it was nearly dusk, so there is very less time to get restock before night came about. They needed food as soon as possible since they only had less than minimal amount of food to feed the crew for the night.

*Sachi and Penguin started to complain, "Captain we haven't found any food for the last hour."

"Maybe this island doesn't have food at all except plants." Sachi started to drag his feet as they continued to walk deeper into the forest.

"We can eat bugs, if we can't find any food. They are good sources of protein too and taste just like meat if you know how to cook it just right." Bepo suggested.

"LIKE HELL WE GONNA EAT THAT!" Both Sachi and Penguin yelled at the bear and smacked him on both side of his shoulder.

Bepo looked instantly shocked and gotten depressed, " I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing!" Sachi and Penguin yelled in unison.

"Sorry..."

Law continued on into the core of the island as his crew members bickered with each other and he stopped. He noticed something strange about this part of the forest, the animals and bugs that were wondering around from before disappeared as they delved deeper into the center of the island. He couldn't hear nor feel them anymore. In front of Law there is just this bunch of odd curtain like leaves that is covering something, he reached over to uncover what's hidden behind it. True to his observation there is a cave behind it, it's dark. He lean in a bit closer tilting his head to the side and heard the whooshing of the wind, this means it may lead him somewhere interesting or maybe not. He grins, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't take the risk after all he is a Pirate, he entered the cave and shadows started to embrace him, not that he mind.

"Bepo, follow."

Bepo, Sachi, and Penguin abruptly stopped what they were doing and dashed to where there Captain had been before enveloping into the darkness of the cave.

Law could hear his crew member tried their best to follow him, as they shuffled along without bumping into each other nor tripping on anything inside. Soon, they finally reach to the end of the cave, Law pulled his front part of his hat down to protect him from the glare of the light. Odd, isn't it near dusk, but yet this place has a lot of sunshine as his eyes started to adjust to the light he slowly lift his hat up. A low hmm erupted from his mouth as he saw something truly interesting.

"C-captain... The Log Pose, it is going haywire!" Bepo said as he looked at the compass spinning around in an irregular pace.

Law gave a side glance on to the object in Bepo's paw and giving a slowly entertained grin before nodding in acknowledgement as he began to observe an incredible phenomenal of the cave. A large crystal spun around slowly on top of a small pool of water from the waterfall reflecting in certain areas. His eyes stray from the crystal and the waterfall to look at the surrounding, there is many small intriguing plants. It seems like the plants grew very fast and heavily, but for some reason the plants never over step their boundaries near the giant crystal.

Law clutched his Nodachi and couldn't help, but grin again, "Impressive."

He walked further into the alluring place, he noted that the plants crawled away from them letting the group to move freely around. Bepo, Sachi and Penguin started to search and observe the abnormal looking plants and their odd behaviours. Law was interested in the plants, but what caught his attention the most is the huge crystal floating on top of the water next to a waterfall. How is it able to suspend in mid air like that? As he got closer he noticed that within it there was something he couldn't decipher, but saw something red within the gem. His free hand reached over to touch the unusual spinning crystal, before he could even touch it the water around it bubbled in a rapid manner before it shot icicle lances at him. Quickly, he jumped backwards dodging the multiple foreign objects, he frowned.

"Captain!"

Law held his free arm out telling them to not come any closer. It was eerily silent for awhile until the water rumbled again to reveal a woman? No, a woman made out of water? What is this creature? It wrapped itself around the crystal protectively, glaring at Law's group.

"What is the reason you have entered this sacred place?" Her melodic voice echoed angrily in the cave.

Law nonchalantly answered, "Nothing in particular, we just happen to stumble upon this inviting place."

Her water-like translucent eyes, narrowed in a disbelief manner, "Are you part of_ that_ group?"

Law frowned, "I do not know what you mean, what do you mean by _that_ group?"

Her body relaxed itself a bit, "As long as you are not part of _that _group, then it is fine."

Law wasn't happy, his question is being brushed aside and left unanswered, either way he will get his answers soon enough.

"That crystal," Law gestured to the object, "Is there a reason for it to be here?"

Her body unwrap itself from the gem to float beside it, "There is no real reason," She shrugged, "My job is to protect it until it is time for her to awaken."

"I see, this person, I assume is not dead."

"No."

"How does this crystal work exactly?"

"My, my, aren't you human full of curiosity."

Law noted that she had called them humans, "I like to gather information before proceeding."

She nodded, "Well, I can understand that. I have to say, I'm not really sure how the crystal works, but if you are asking what it is made out of. It's made out of the essence of the person who encased herself in it."

Law hummed, it wasn't what he asked, but none of the less still intriguing, "May I ask why are you answering my question so freely shouldn't you be a little bit more cautious?"

There was a short pause as the spirit water woman and Law looked at each other for a while before she burst out laughing. Law did not find anything amusing in his question and waited until her fit disappeared, although his group is a bit weary of her after all she did tried to kill their Captain.

"Mmm, maybe I grew bored of waiting and needed some company from time to time. After all, I have been here protecting that crystal for a thousand years." She stared at the crystal intensively, "She should be awaking soon enough, and ALSO even if I do give out too much information..." She paused and then gave out a show of murderous aura for Law and the group to feel, "You humans will be easy to kill." The aura faded, "but I can't do that, she will be very angry with me if she knew that I killed humans." She pouted.

Bepo, Sachi, and Penguin were on high alert, did she just use Haki just now? No, that was just the intent to kill. They knew she was very dangerous... All their thoughts were on protecting their Captain at all cost and started to shift slowly near their Captain. Law felt their distress, although he wanted to fight her and see what is the difference in their level is, but his crew's safety is his first priority. He slightly turned his head and gave them the usual and eerily smile, the group stopped in their tracks and nodded they trusted their Captain enough to know there will be no danger that will befall them.

"A thousand years you say, wouldn't a normal person be dead in that crystal by then?"

"Well yeah, I guess... normal person to you would be humans right?" She frowned," For our species we tend to live for a long time before we die and leave it to the next generation to fill us in. I'm a water spirit, so as long as water is available around us I'll always be alive."

Law felt a tick of anger coming in she is getting side tracked as she ramble on and on not even answering his question.

"... I can't say for sure what species she is, I mean she doesn't even know which category she belongs to, forget about asking her for those things." She paused again, "Weird, she should be breaking out of this hunk of ice by now." She started to tap on the orb it started out slowly, then to a rapid tempo.

The crystal started to crack, "There you go!" She exclaimed.

They all watched as the odd orb started to crack open, and then a flicker of lights shot out as a burst of energy within threw bits and chunk of ice around the room blinding everyone. As the lights faded a woman floated down in front of them and landed, naked, a very naked and voluptuous woman.

Law could hear Penguin and Sachi cheered in excitement to see a woman, a naked one at least. She slowly opened her eyes, both Law and the red haired woman's eyes met for a brief moment before she shifted her gaze to the spirit who is smiling giddy on her awakening. The red haired woman didn't seem fazed that she was standing naked in front of four males.

"Undine, you should be more patient." She scolded as she gave a harsh glare at the spirit.

Undine gave a squeal and lashed on to the red haired woman, "I know I know, but I couldn't wait! I waited sooooo long and I finally get to see your face. I've done a good job right, Nasuki-sama?"

Nasuki looked irritated for a while before she smiled softly, "Yes, you have done well." And proceed in petting the water woman's head who is humming in satisfaction.

"By the way Undine, why are humans within this premise?" Nasuki stared at the group, Sachi and Penguin giggled like little girls in love while Bepo and Law observed the opposition.

"Come to think of it no one should be able to enter here! How did you guys get inside?" Undine removed herself from the red-haired woman to point at them childishly.

Law answered immediately, "We just entered and came to this place."

"You just entered, just like that? You didn't feel any barrier before coming in?"

"Yes. No."

"What? Does that mean you did feel the barrier? I mean-" Nasuki pulled the talkative spirit by the hand and shoved the abnormal plant in her mouth and she became silent.

"W-w-what did you just do to her?" Bepo looked very afraid.

"Nothing, the plants here are for her to eat so she doesn't have to talk so much."

Bepo gotten depressed, "Sorry."

She tilted her head to the side, "Why are you sorry? Did you do something that needs forgiving?"

Bepo bowed his head down lower, "Sorry."

She gave a slow smile, "What an odd talking bear."

Law is observing the red-haired woman for a while as she interact with Bepo. She seem relaxed and casual, but she is very aware of her surroundings. If he were to attack her at this moment she will be able to counter it with ease, this woman doesn't let her guard down. The background noises from the two woman fanatic males is getting on Law's nerves.

"Nasuki-ya, I'm sure you have noticed, but you are lacking in clothing I would appreciate it if you are dressed, my subordinates seems to be very distracted."

Her gaze switch to Law and to the two heart-struck males, "I suppose..." Before she could do anything a yellow hoodie is thrown at her. She caught it and looked back at Law to see his half naked torsal while holding his Nodachi, she looked a bit confused.

"I'm letting you borrow it."

She blinked, "Thank you..." she paused not knowing how to address the male.

"Law, Trafalgar Law."

She nodded before putting on Law's yellow hoodie it fit snuggly on her body just that her chest area is a bit on the tight side, but it will do, it did cover her until above her knee. She could hear two disappointed moans from their group although she wondered why were they are so hyped up about seeing a female's body surely they had seen a couple of them before?

"Undine, you may leave."

Undine seems to be dazed out until she heard her orders from Nasuki, "But Nasuki-sama, I want to stay with you longer!" She whined while spitting out pieces of crumbs of plants out her mouth.

She sighed, "I have kept you from your duties for a long time your clan must be worried about you."

"But-"

"Undine." Her tone is hard as rock when she spoke her name there is no second option.

The water spirit held her head down, "Ok..." She then felt a hand upon her head, rubbing her in a soothing manner.

"Thank you for staying by my side, your loyalty is greatly appreciated."

In a flash Undine's emotions sky rocketed and nodded her head furiously and hugged Nasuki for the last time before disappearing in a bubble like foam. As soon as Undine disappeared Nasuki started to leisurely walk pass Law's group to the cave's exit.

"Umm, where are you going?" Sachi nervously asked.

She turned around to face them and gave them the most obvious answer, "Out."

"We can see that, it's just that do you have any place to go back to?" Penguin added in.

"As much as I like to stay and answer your questions, unless you guys wanna stay here and be eaten that is fine by me."

"E-e-eaten?" Penguin and Sachi said.

She nodded, "These plants that you were interested has a very odd behaviour, it only appears when Undine decides to stay in a certain area for awhile. When she leaves they become cannibalistic plants," She put a finger on her chin and tilted her head in a mocking way, "so it usually takes two minutes for it to become like that therefore; we have less than 30 seconds to leave." She quickly turned around and gave a short wave and left.

"... Cannibalistic"

"Plants...?"

Sachi and Penguin heard something hissing and crawling behind them, they slowly turned around and true to her words the plants did turn into cannibalistic plant, they sure do have large, sharp, razor teeth. Sachi and Penguin started to shout for their Captain in fear and noticed that he is nowhere to be found and Bepo too, screaming they launch into a life-or-death run to the exit.

Outside of the cave Law, Bepo, and Nasuki waited patiently for the last two to get out of the cave and then they heard two different shouts echoing within the cave.

"I can't believe Captain left us there!"

"I thought we were nakama!"

They both burst out from the cave at the same time and tripped on a stone, together they tumbled down and slide near Nasuki's bare feet.

She crouch down making sure Law's hoodie did not show anything private and patted their heads, "Glad you could make it," She smirked, "And to answer your question, no, I don't have a place to go back to at the moment." She started to snicker as the two males gave her the 'now-is-not-the-time-to-answer-questions' face before fainting.

* * *

*: The reason why Sachi and Penguin said there is no food around and all of the sudden Law mention that he did not feel or hear the animals afterwards is because they are too lazy to look and catch live meals. Plus, this island is very unique.

You know what to do, gimme love or hate or none.  
Don't forget to follow the story if you do enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, thank you for those who have reviewed, favorite, followed, and viewed this story. I really do appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**Chapter 2**

Sachi and Penguin fainted and now Nasuki started to poke their forehead to make them wake up, but to no avail she started to pinch their nose.

"Nasuki-ya, refrain from teasing my crew mates while they are unconscious."

She stood up and gave a mocking salute to him, "By crew mates, do you mean..."

"Yes, we are pirates. We are the Heart Pirates."

"Huh..." She smirked, "What an adorable name for a pirate crew."

Law frowned and walked forward nearly to her face, "I assure you, we are not an adorable crew."

She smirked and waved it off, "Yes, yes. I believe you." She spun around to face Bepo, "So... Mister bear."

"Me?" He pointed his paw to himself.

"Yes, what's your name?"

"Bepo," He paused and then apologized.

She chuckled at the absurd bear, "Nasuki, nice to meet cha."

Law's frown turned into a scowl and sighed, "Let's head back, if it gets any darker we won't be able to get back to the ship, Bepo carry those two."

"Yes, Captain..." He picked the two unconscious crew members, "What about the food, we still haven't secured them yet."

"We have no time Bepo."

"Umm..." The two Heart Pirates turned their attention towards Nasuki, "If you guys need food, I can help you get it. It's really near here if you don't mind."

Law nodded, "If you can."

She smiled, "I can, I'll be right back."

After her speech she disappeared into the darkness of the forest, and no sooner than ten minutes have passed she came out with a huge load of fish and a couple of medium size bulls, and even certain edible plants.

"Since we are all set, let's go!"

"Do you not need any help?"

"Nope. Think of it as a thank you for entertaining me."

Law just stayed silent observing the odd woman before him she is leading the way as if she knows where their ship is located at. He knew that her load isn't an easy carry, but yet she seems to carry it as if it weighed nothing, and lastly she still haven't let her guard down at all. It's as if she is expecting someone to attack her at any moment the spirit Undine did mention _that group_, maybe she is running from someone. Law glared into her back he will find out the mystery behind this woman leading them back to their ship. Bepo quietly followed the two as he watching his Captain's fixated glare on Nasuki's back, his beady eyes blinked a couple of time because it looks like she have piqued his Captain's interest which usually isn't good. They finally arrived at their destination, and see a camp fire have started and many sad faces gather around the fire.

"Whoa, what an amazing happy aura your crew is, all filled with bundles of joy."

Law ignored her comment and strolled in front of her, his crew didn't find enough food for the night and they were waiting for their last hope, on the Captain's group to gather more food. As they spotted their beloved Captain walking towards them shirtless no less which confused them.

"Captain! Did you get any food?" One of them shouted while the others muffled their agreement.

"The food is back there, please help Nasuki-ya with the load and prepare the food."

"Nasuki?" The entire crew members glances at the woman wearing Law's hoodie and holding meat, wait...

"Woman?!" They all shouted, Nasuki blinked, "Yes, I am a female."

"C-captain, don't tell me... You, you..." One of the Heart Pirate said, but was not able to say the full phrase.

"Did you bed her!" The other Heart Pirate finished.

Before Law could clarify, Nasuki dropped their food and skipped to Law's side hugging his arm tightly, sliding her hand to lace her fingers with his and she felt him stiffen. She ignored his alertness and she gave his crew mates a slurry smile, "Yes, we have. Right, Trafalgar Law?" There is a long pause only crickets and the fire crackling could be heard.

He chuckled, "Yes, that's right." He pulled her close to his chest to whisper huskily into her ear, but loud enough for his crew members to hear, "I'll make sure you scream my name tonight."

The Heart Pirate crew members started to cheer and whistle, "Way to go Captain!" and more cries of joy could be heard.

Nasuki didn't say anything, but stayed hidden near Law's chest. Law smirked triumphantly for awhile before her head shifted upward to lock her red eyes to his grey ones he expected her to have a very flushed face, but there was none just a smirk. There was a glint in her eyes, and something dangerous yet mischievous at the same time, what is this woman planning? She unwraps her arms around his and circled it around his neck with half lidded eyes she leaned in close until their lips nearly touched, "Should you really be saying that? When you wouldn't let me go for one second." She softly whined. Her hand reached for his furry hat to pull it off to hide their "heated make-out" session, but really it was just a staring contest between the two as she felt it was long enough, she then stuck out her tongue at him and placed his hat back on him lazily and she licked her lip sensually. The Heart Pirate crew hollered and hooted louder in excitement.

"Alright guys," She turned around and clapped her hands twice to indicate that the show is over, "Go make your food and eat like good little hungry pirates do." They all nodded and started to scatter about to make dinner.

"Bepo, what happen to Sachi and Penguin?"

"Maybe they saw Captain and Nasuki-chan in action, if you get what I mean."f

"Haha that may be possible."

Nasuki sat from a distance observing the Heart Pirates cheerily make their dinner as she lean her head on her hand, "Making friends huh?" She looked at how jolly the Heart Pirates are and she gave a sad smile, "That would be impossible, Rin." She softly whispered.

Night has fallen and the Heart Pirates finally settled down to eat, in about an hour they chatted away without care in the world. Nasuki just sat there looking bored and tired and she yawned she could feel that she is going to fall asleep. Her eyes started to droop and be lulled into a deep sleep until she felt someone pick her up. Her eye lids snapped open looking for the intruder as she gave a low growl in warning for the person to put her down that instant before she starts to rip them apart. She stopped and noticed it was Bepo who was carrying her back to the noisy pirate crew she wanted to ask why, but not until Bepo answered her silent question.

"Captain ordered me to bring you back."

"Why?" She raised her head to look at the soft white furry bear.

He shrugged, it seems like he does not have a solid answer.

"Aren't you weird out?"

"About?"

Bepo looked flushed as he stammered, "W-well, y-you see. I'm a Polar bear."

"I can see that."

"U-um, w-well, aren't you disturbed that I'm a talking Polar bear?"

She raised her hand to scratch Bepo behind the ear as he slowly brought her back to the rambunctious men.

"No, in my world it is normal to see many talking animals and objects. Are you worried about people's opinion about your appearance?"

He leaned into Nasuki's hand, loving the feeling of how secure and safe he felt the moment she pet him and replied, "Yes." When she stopped scratching behind his ear, he felt a sense of lost he didn't want her to stop, but refrained. He is a Heart Pirate member.

"You shouldn't care about what other people say; after all you do have many nakamas right now." She grins at the white bear.

She could hear her inner voice whisper to herself, _'Hypocrite.'_

He blushed and nodded, "I'll try."

When they neared the mini party, Nasuki stayed silent and let the bear carry her to the crowded males in celebration of what? Nasuki does not know. Bepo set her down on a smooth stone bench next to the Captain before sitting on the right of Law's side.

"Heyy! Well, isn't Nasuki-chan!" One of the drunken crew members stated.

"Where have you been?" The other one yelled.

"Come over and drink with us!"

She just smiled and wave at the idiotic and drunk crew. Suddenly a huge scarred face, beefy male stood in front of Nasuki holding out a bowl of beef soup, "Here, you were the one who caught the bulls' right? Captain told us." She nodded, "Well, eat up before it is gone." Nasuki just stared at the bowl of beef soup for a while before politely declining saying that she is full.

The big man grunted, "With that scrawny body of yours, you won't be able to make it pass winter, I insist that you eat." He put the hot soup closer to her hands.

One of Nasuki's eye brows rose up, "I assure you, mister chief my body can last through winter."

The huge man gave a booming laughter, "Mister chief? Now that is the first, people mistaken my career as a mountain bandit than anything else." Nasuki looked confused, "Are you not the cook of the Heart Pirates? You smell of different ingredients of cooking material."

The marred face male stopped laughing and blinked cluelessly at her and took a deep whiff on his shirt, "Huh, you got some good nose on you. I couldn't even smell anything on me other than stinky, old sweat. Well enough of that." He shoved the steamy aromatic soup in Nasuki's hands, "Eat it before it gets cold." He was about to turn around to join the merrily crew that started to dance and sing, "Oh yes, my name is Bill, it's nice to meet you, Nasuki-chan."

She looked irritated, "Please do not call me by 'chan,' Nasuki will do."

Bill barked out in laughter, "Not afraid of saying what you want huh? I like that in a woman, well then please enjoy the food and drinks here, Nasuki." She watched him as he wandered off to one of the Heart Pirate crew member chatting with him and for some reason until he found the small crew member funny and smack him on the back causing him to fall into the sand. And she noted that Sachi and Penguin is now awake eating and drinking to their hearts content, swinging from side to side as they sang merrily. As Nasuki watched the whole scene unfolded she started to laugh.

"Find something amusing?"

She stopped laughing and turned to face Law with a smile and took notices that he had changed into another yellow hoodie, "Like I said, your crew members are filled with bundles of joy." He smirked and gestured with his head, "Are you not going to eat it? It's not poisoned. "She looked down at the warm beef soup to see her own disoriented ruby eyes reflecting upon it, "I know, it's not like I would not like to eat it."

"Then why don't you?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't eat anything that is solid."

"Well drink the soup I'll have Bepo eat the meat then." Bepo's ears perked up, and looked at Nasuki and Law.

"That's not it, I don't eat..." She paused, "Theses kind of food." As if she had to think hard to find another alternative way to phrase it.

Law's brow rose catching the Captain of the Heart Pirate's interest, "What do you eat then?"

"I can't say."

Again this red-haired woman is full of mysteries; the log pose spinning out of control, the thousand year old crystal, _the group_ Undine mentioned, the guarded barrier she held and still is, the undetermined strength, the ability to know where their ship is located, her keen sense of smell, and being unable to eat the food they cooked. Nothing that she has done today have not gone unnoticed to the Captain of the Heart Pirates. Law definitely wants to strip her down bare mentally and physically just to analysis the information that she currently possess.

But he did not like it one bit when Nasuki announced that she will not eat anything they will provide her, Law was about to order her to eat until he heard her say softly, "This may be the only exception that I will be able to eat what Bill have made." She took the spoon, filled with a small portion of the soup and ate it. Law watched as her face scrunch up as she ate forcefully, she ate everything not leaving any speck of liquid or pieces of meat. He watched amusingly as if he watched her run a hundred mile without taking a break, small beads of sweat drip down from her forehead to her neck as she pants and wipes her mouth with her hand. Of course she knows that his sweater is on rent, so she does not want to ruin his hoodie even though it seems like he has abundant of the same yellow hoodies in his wardrobe.

"Was the food that bad?" He chuckled as she continues to pant leaving the bowl on the side of her bare feet.

"Not really."

"Really?"

"I tasted nothing."

"You tasted nothing?" He asked sarcastically, as he lean his head on his Nodachi.

She turned to face Law, "Is it necessary to ask me many questions, when I have not asked you any?" She narrowed her eyes, "Are you perhaps interested in me?"

Law laughed, he knows that she does not mean it to be in a flirting sense, but he needs more information to see what she really meant by that sentence.

"Are you saying you are not interested in me in any way?"

She frowned, "If I haven't asked you any questions inquiring about your habits or personal life, then no."

He smirked as he leaned oh so close to her just like the time she pretended to kiss him, "Maybe I should try harder to make you be interested in me, like I am to you."

She gave a blank face not even fazed that a handsome male pirate is just within an inch kissing range have just confessed his interest in her, "Is that so." Law frowned that isn't the type of reaction he wanted to get from her, when all of a sudden her blank face turned crimson red unfortunately it wasn't directed at Law it was directed at what is Law holding; his Nodachi. It seems to him that her questions from before did not mean anything in a suggestive way, what a pity...

All of a sudden she acted like a virginal, innocent maiden, "Law..." He leaned back a bit and hummed to approve that he is listening to her.

"Umm... If it isn't too much trouble," She paused looking very embarrassed and brushed her long red hair behind her ear, Law noticed was a bit pointy compare to human ears, "May I see your Nodachi!" She shouted loud enough for Law to leave his train of thoughts. He nodded and handed his Nodachi to her eager out stretched hands, although he wondered how the hell did she just noticed his sword now. He has to say it is quite long and inconvenient looking to carry around, but he managed, as soon as Law handed Nasuki his Nodachi. Her blush intensify as she looked at the sheath of his sword and touched it as if she put too much pressure she would surely break it, she slowly slide her hand up to touch the furry cross guard before gripping on the hilt to pulled it out.

Yet again Law is surprised that a woman her structure, could be able to hold and pull his Nodachi out with ease, even he gets tired of holding it that is why he usually gives it to Bepo to hold for a while. Her eyes literally sparkled when she uncovered the sheath she held it out in front of her as she analysis and inspect his Nodachi. Her face became serious and emotionless, "It's a cursed sword isn't, Law? Its name is Kikoku which means '_Demon's cry,'_ " She hummed in deep thought, "A very interesting sword that you are carrying around, normally swordsmen tend to take into account about their sword's length and their height, therefore they will wear it around their waist. And if unsheathing the sword during the battle takes too long it may cost them their life." She started to look at the size and sharpness of it, "It is about one point five meters long, it seems to be cared for a lot by you, since its sharpness never looks like it deteriorated in the least." Her reflection stared right back at her as she continued her examination.

"It seems that you like weapons in general."

She nodded excitedly, "I love them." She put his Nodachi back to its sheath and returning it back to the owner. He smirked he couldn't have enough of her unsuspected surprises, her knowledge about swords is quite indeed intriguing, and it makes him wonder if she was that worked up about weapons why didn't she have one of her own?

"Hey, Nasuki!" She turned around to face one of the Heart Pirate crew from a distance, and she noted that they have left out the 'chan' part, it seems like Bill have done his job.

They waved at her, "Come have some drinks with us!" The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

She waved back and yelled, "Yeah sure, be right there!" Before she could get up and run towards to the mini party Law said, "I thought you can't eat solid food yet alone drink liquid subsistence."

Nasuki turned around and put a hand on her waist and dramatically waved her other hand towards the group and giving the most brief and obvious answers, "Law, alcohol! Who wouldn't want to drink that?" She quickly turned around and jogged up to the group.

Law continued to stare at her back the only thing he knows about her is; her love for weapons, and her odd eating behaviour as well as her exception of alcohol drinks. Law chuckle, Bepo who is sitting silently next to Law and Nasuki the whole time and watched their interaction with each other he asked, "What's so funny, Captain?"

"Bepo, don't you think she looks nice wearing our Jolly Roger mark?"

Bepo just stared at Law as his beady black eyes blinked in confusion as he tilt his head to look at Nasuki who is laughing hysterically at the Heart Pirates horrible attempt of comedy, and he still didn't understand.

* * *

You know what to do to make writers happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

New chapter, new week.

* * *

Chapter 3

As the camp fire died out the Heart Pirates fell into deep sleep after their hard core party, the only person awake that night is Nasuki. She couldn't sleep, more like she could never except take short naps, but other than that she cannot sleep for long hours. She watched at how certain disoriented crew members slept, some is sprawled out kicking and punching their other comrades or even unconsciously cuddling while others just slept peacefully never moving from their spot. She took a swig from the bottle of rum, no matter how much she drank she could never be drunk which makes it favourable for her when they had asked her to join in their drinking contest and in the end she had won. But what she loved the most that night was their talks, she smiled softly as she remembers them.

"Hey Nasuki, how old are you?"

"How old do you guys think I am?"

The crew thought long and hard about that question, "Twenty one?" One of them asked.

She gave an exaggerated gasp, though if they give her any random number of ages she would have immediately agreed to it, "How did you know?"

The one who answered the question got up and gave a triumph pose, "Yes! What do I win?"

She smiled at him sly, "Nothing at all."

He looked down depressed, "Oh." and sat down. The other members laughed and smacked him on the back encouraging and discouraging about his ability to get women.

"Your Captain, it seems like he is a very lenient guy."

They all stopped laughing and all give a perverted smile, "Why? You interested in our Captain?" One of them asked.

She grins, "Who knows." A simple and vague answer has got the Heart crew members interested.

One of the Heart Pirates said in a prideful tone, "Captain is a very kind man once you see pass his cruel sadistic side."

Another Heart Pirates nodded before adding, "He takes good care of us when we are wounded after all he is a Doctor."

"He's smart."

"He isn't a morning person."

"He's so cool."

"He hates being ordered around."

"Although he does have certain mood swings, so better stay clear of him when he gets into that state." Many of them nodded their head and agreed with the person, it looks like most of them had experienced firsthand of how their Captain is during that phase.

"He knows when to be serious and when it is time to enjoy the day."

"And most importantly," They all said at once, "Captain cares for our safety the most, his first priority is to protect his crew mates and then himself," They laughed, "But our priority is to protect our Captain."

Nasuki watched them as they kept adding more of their Captain's good and bad qualities, each and every one of them have a beautiful radiant aura around them as they continued their conversation about their Captain with deep respect. She couldn't help, but envy him, he has so many people who cares for him and back him up no matter what and they would probably give their life if they had to, to protect their Captain. While on the other hand, Nasuki have no one to rely on but herself, well, in this dimension anyways. Nasuki was spaced out until she didn't hear any more praises of their Captain and it was quiet.

"Nasuki..." One of crew member lean in close to her covering the side of his mouth while the others leaned in closer to hear her answer.

"Yes?"

" How was it?" He whispered, she could hear the group of male gulped in anticipation.

"How was what?"

"The Captain."

"What about him."

"Sex."

Ahh, it seems like she knows where this is going, she smirked evilly, "What about the sex?"

The person who is asking her all the questions started to sweat, "Well, how is Captain during intercourse? Is it good, or not?"

She tried not to laugh at their faces as they all have serious expressions on, "Well..." Her finger tapped her chin as she pretend to think about how "good" their Captain was in bed. She could feel the ripple of tension in the air, it was really hard not to laugh at how their facial expression looks right now all serious, sweaty, and caught up in what she is saying, "How about we ask Law what he thinks too?!" She clap her hands together. She quickly stood up to wave at Law who have switched from sitting on the smooth stone to lying his head on Bepo's stomach with his hat covering his eyes, "Hey, Law! It seems like..." She quickly dodge one of the males as he lash out to silence her, and more of the Heart Pirate crew started to get up as they noticed she started to open her mouth again to say the deadly sentence that may as well be their last thing they will probably hear. Law's Nodachi's hilt pushed his hat up to see what is the ruckus all about and to only find his crew members trying their hardest to capture the red-haired woman. He cocked his head to the side and sighed before pulling his Nodachi's hilt out under his hat to cover his eyes again.

She started to laugh as she flip and stepped on their heads to avoid being caught, it continued for about thirty minutes before slowly Law's crew mates started to tired out and fell face down to the ground. Nasuki still continue to spin and whirl as the last of the Heart Pirates have fallen in exhaustion.

She laughed, "Don't worry your secrets will be safe with me." She winked at them.

As soon as she said that they all looked relieved and fell into deep slumber, snoring instantly. She noticed that they have tried to catch her while drunk and she silently burst out laughing, were they that worried about letting their Captain know about their curiosity of his sex life? How cute, she thought.

And here she is having recollection about that moment and it may be the most fun experience she had in the last couple of thousand years. It should be time for her to leave them soon, they will be coming for her and she will not be able to protect them all from harm ways. If anyone of them died she will never forgive herself for involving them in the chase and unfortunately for her she may have became a bit attached to Law's group and she didn't expect herself to be drawn in by their rowdy and boisterous personalities within less than a day.

She took off Law's hoodie to reveal a black sarashi tightly wrapped around her breast area, and black shorts. She folded Law's hoodie neatly and placed it near Law as he slept on Bepo's stomach. She walked off near the shore looking at the yellow submarine that Law and the crew use for transportation. She looked down at her bare feet and with a flick of her wrist a set of black high kneed boots appeared on her feet. She then slowly and tenderly touched her neck to show a black ribbon with a golden bell in the middle, as it rang softly when the wind brushed it, as if it was welcoming itself to the world. Before she

made her leave, she remembered that they needed more supplies for their next island and with soft snap of her fingers, piles of different varieties of foods from the island can be found within it. She knows that if the Heart Pirates woke up earlier today they wouldn't have time to get any supplies before their log pose set for the next island because the island is known for being the most difficult place to obtain food or anything in general. This is the main reason why she came here to encase herself within the crystal because no matter how hard they tried to find her in this island they can never seek her out, until she is ready to leave.

She didn't notice that Law had been awake the whole time watching her in fascination of how her ability worked. He feign sleep as she set the neatly folded hoodie near him, as she walked away from him he quickly observed her behaviour by the looks of it, she seems to be preparing to leave. His lips curve downward, he wasn't going to let her leave as he had decided for a while now that she will be joining his crew. He noticed that she bent downward, was she going to leap into the ocean? If he didn't do something fast he will lose a valuable member.

He raised his left arm to create a wind like circle whirling below his left hand while holding his Nodachi securely with his right hand, "Room," He created a blue semi-sphere like area just enough so that it did not engulf her in the blue light, he paused looking at the ground near her and found what he was looking for, "Shambles." He switched places with the stick lying on the floor near her and before she could do anything. He grabbed her right wrist with his left, as soon as he his hand made contact with her, he felt a electrifying sting, a nice sensation. She automatically spun around to give Law a strong round house kick with her right leg. Thankfully Law have expected the sudden attack as he blocked her kick with his Nodachi's sheath, he waited for the impact on his sword, but it never came. He noticed that she stopped her kick a mere inch away from his Nodachi and lowered her leg to the ground to glare at Law.

"What do you want, Trafalgar Law?"

"What are you doing, Nasuki-ya?"

She gave a simple answer, "I'm leaving."

"Where to?"

She snarled and ripped her wrist from his as she backed away from him, he also took note that she has fangs, "None of your damn business."

He didn't like the tone that she is using against him, if she's going to join his crew which he will personally see that she will. He will have to establish and show her the 'dos' and 'don't,' this is in no way to speak to their Captain. She intrigued him so much that he does not want her to leave before he could discover what she is hiding.

"You should watch your tone." Law said in a deadly manner.

She crossed her arm, "Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"This," he raised his left hand again to create a whirling circle, "Room."

A semi-sphere embraced them, she didn't seem to give a damn about the odd ability he has, as he unsheathe his Nodachi and cutting a random crab in many pieces on the sandy beach, "Shambles." The crab's body parts started to rotate around and limbs and body connected in an odd way.

She raised her brow, "You gonna cut me up and rearrange them in different places?"

"Basically."

She uncrossed her arm and gave a deep sigh, "Law. If you are trying to scare the shit outta me to show your defiant strength between you and me, I rather you try harder than that."

He shrugged, "Would you rather I do that to you now?"

Her finger reached up to scratch the tip of her nose, "It's already too late for that now, isn't? I basically know the general idea of how your ability works."

"You complained about it." He stated nonchalantly.

"I guess." There was a long pause as Nasuki and Law stared at each other not moving from their spot.

"Your abilities," Law broke the silence as he sheath his Nodachi and held it leaning on his shoulder," They are quite unique, did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

She looked very confused, "Devil Fruit? I was born with them, does that mean your abilities that you just performed before is because you ate one?"

Law nodded he is very absorbed about how her powers is inherited, " What do you mean by born with them?"

She threw her arms up to put it behind her head, "It's exactly what I have said before, and as I was born the powers just happen to be included within me."

Law seems to be in deep thought, Nasuki just stared at him for awhile before looking up to the night sky, her arms went down to her sides.

"Law, does that mean you humans under normal circumstances don't acquire unique abilities through birth?"

Law's gaze at her while she watched the stars above, this is probably the second time she used the word "humans" to him though he noticed that she never used that word with his crew mates.

"No. Not that I know of.

"I see." She sounded a bit sadden by that fact, "This Devil Fruit you have mention what is it?"

"Devil Fruits is as stated a fruit that contains many possible abilities if the user consumes them, but in return the user can not swim. It appears randomly around the world, but it is very rare. They are more than a hundred of them, both discovered and undiscovered ones. There are three classes of Devil Fruits: Paramecia the most common out of the three, the user gains superhuman abilities. Zoan is the second type of class, the users have the ability to transform into an animal or become hybrids. And Lastly Logia is one of the rarest, the user have the ability to alter their physical form into an element." Law explained briefly.

She hummed in acknowledgement as she takes in the new found knowledge.

"Your water spirit friend, she said you have been in that crystal for a thousand years is that true?"

Her red eyes glowed eerily in the night as her gaze shifted towards him, "I see that Undine have said unnecessary things and to humor you, yes."

He nodded, "That would explain your lack of knowledge about the Devil Fruits. To be able to live that long, I want to simply ask what you are."

The lights in her eyes dimmed, "I don't know."

"Does that mean you don't remember what you are or..."

"Law." Her tone shifted in a slightly angry tone, "You do not want to get involved with me."

Law paused, it seems like she will not open up to him, which is fine it will take time."I do not like to be told what I should do by other people."

"It's a warning, Law."

Law didn't say anything and lift his left hand up and offered it to her, "Join my crew, Nasuki-ya."

She give the most disbelieve face, "You barely know me and yet you want me to join your pirate crew?"

"I said it before, I am interested in you."

"That's your only reason?"

"That and you are a very valuable addition to my crew."

Nasuki hesitated in grasping Law's out stretched hand, if she accepts she knows there is a whole consequence to take on and if she didn't, nothing will change from the time she traveled alone. She was fine with that isn't she? Internal conflict kept flickering in her indecisive eyes Law took noticed and added, "Are you worried about that group?" Her mouth twitched downward as she heard him say that sentence, Undine... she seethe with anger.

"You shouldn't worry the crew can take care of themselves."

She sighs and closed her eyes, "Can they?"

"Yes."

Her eyes opened to lock hers with his. His unwavering grey eyes told her to accept and give in, she walked closer to Law her hand reached up, so very slowly as she is still contemplating if she should join or not. Then the wind changed direction causing the golden bell on her neck to chime softly and if she had any second thoughts she stopped thinking about it as her hand grasped his automatically as soon as she heard the reassuring ring of the bell.

He smirked as he felt the zing of the cool soothing sensation running though him again, "Welcome to the Heart Pirates Nasuki-ya, from now on you will be under my care."

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The sun shone brightly on the island, birds chirped in a song-like tune in the forest. There still laid the Heart Pirate crew members on the hot beach sand, snoring in the most obnoxious tone ever heard, well, in Nasuki's ears anyways. She had already packed all the supplies in the empty wooden crates and barrels while they slept, but she didn't want too generous to actually carry theses wooden crate boxes and barrels into the yellow submarine. She will have to wake them up, the log pose that she saw Bepo wearing back in the cave should be set by then, and she assumed that it needed time to adjust. Since they actually found this island without a hitch, remember this island will not let you find the things you want no matter how hard you try. She just sat on the crate, thinking about how the hell she is going to wake up theses idiots.

Law came up next to her, lowering his face to whisper in her pointed ear and also analyzing it, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

She quickly scoot away from Law as one of her hand automatically covered the ear where Law had whisper to, and the other hand wrap around her mouth to hide the light blush that started to bloom across her face.

Law's amused face creep in, "What is this, Nasuki-ya?" She didn't say anything.

"Is your," Law walked around the crate to cage her with his arms, which laid innocently near the side of her thighs, "Ear sensitive?" He said while his face is directly towards hers, but her head refused to face him and looked at the sandy ground.

She muffled something behind her hand, he lean in while smirking, "Would you care to say that again, Nasuki-ya?"

As he said that he heard an angry muffled from her, somewhere along the lines of "You damn well heard what I said."

"Hm," He started to pry her hands off her face, feeling the addicting electrifying zinging through him once again and when he successfully did he leaned in quickly to whisper in her ear again, "Now, that is better. What did you say, Nasuki-ya?" He made sure to blow small puffs of air near her ear before leaning back to assess the situation. He wanted to laugh at her very flushed, extremely redden ears and flabbergasted face, but he held it in.

"L-L-let go of me." She tried her best to hide her embarrass expression from him by looking to the side facing away from him. It seems that she hates it when someone sees this side of her, a Tsundere perhaps?

He gave a taunting smile, "Not until you answer my question."

She looked very frustrated, "Yes, it is. Now, let go." She said without stumbling.

"I rather not."

She snapped her head back to face him, "W-what?"

He leaned in again closer to her face, "You heard what I said."

"Uh, Captain." Bepo interrupted them. Law turned his head to the bear as Nasuki continued to look away from them, "What is it?"

"The crew have awaken, Captain." Bepo pointed his huge paw at the group watching them in awe.

He let go of her wrist, she breathe out a sigh of relieve as he walked over to his crew to say something to them. Now, this is the time for her to recover from the unexpected situation from her sensitive ears, she cursed silently at how pathetic she was.

Her attention shifted to the crew's burst of cries, "Nasuki will be joining our crew!"

"No way!"

"A woman finally, a woman boarded our ship!"

"Way to go, Captain!"

They all huddle around Law literally crying their eyes out, as they kneeled down, clasping their hands together as if their prayer have been answered. What's even more funny is that they even say "Thank you, Captain" in unison. All her embarrassment faded as she witness this incredible and hilarious scene before her, she genuinely smiled she made the right decision to join their crew. They are the loveliest bunch of pirate crew that she had ever met. Their Captain nodded, he doesn't seem amused by his crew kneeling down to thank him for letting a woman join their crew, he wanted to end this act, "Carry the crates and barrels to the storage room in the ship."

They all got up, confused at how the crates are filled with new supplies while they slept. Law answered their unspoken question, "Nasuki-ya, helped with restocking our supplies." He gestured to her, as she waved at them.

"She's our Angel!" They cried.

She chuckled, "Close, but not close enough." She hopped down from the crate that she sat on, "Come on, it's not going to move itself." The Heart Pirate crew members scattered out to pick up the heavy crates and barrels and load them in the storage room as they yelled to each other which goes to which room in the ship.

His black boots sank a bit on the sandy beach as he walked up next to Nasuki as she watched the crew hurry to carry them inside the yellow submarine.

"Hey La- I mean Captain, I was wondering for a while now." She paused to look at him, "Why do you call the submarine a ship? Clearly, it's not a ship."

He blinked at her, he haven't really thought about it, "It's a ship." He smoothly replied.

"A ship, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell me, since other pirates call theirs a ship, you didn't want to feel left out and ..."

He covers his hand on top of her mouth to shut her up, "Enough."

She smirked into his hand and gave out the "I'm right, aren't I" face, he glared at her and for some reason he wouldn't let go of her even if she stepped back. Annoyed as hell she looked up to his cocky grin before licking the palm of his hand. He was shocked at the wet appendage sensation on his hand and pulled away on reflex to reveal a similar grin as his before.

"Captain, all the supplies have been loaded onto the ship."

Law nodded at him, "Did you prepare a room for Nasuki-ya?"

"Aye Captain!"

"A room?"

"Did you not expect to have a room?"

"Well, no I thought I'll be sleeping with all the guys in one room." She shrugged, indifferently. They began to walk to the ship, Bepo at Law's right side carrying his Nodachi.

"I would have if you were a male, but since it is quite evident that you are of the opposite gender you will be having your own room. My crew tends to be very... annoying."

"Really? I find them very adorable." Law frown, he didn't want his pirate crew to be known as that, they are pirates for god sake.

"Don't worry to other people they look very fearsome." She added, Law looked very confused at how she knew.

"So, this _ship_" She made a quotation mark gesture on ship, "Why does it have lamps sticking out on the side."

"To see underwater."

"Can't it be less obvious? Like a small round lights on the side so it wouldn't be inconvenient when it breaks or something."

Law looks very irritated, "You know, you are a new recruit and yet you are questioning a lot about the ship, don't get cocky."

She stared at Law emotionless for a while before Nasuki smirked, "Yes yes, but it bothers me a lot. Well no matter you are the Captain of this crew."

They arrived at the rope ladder, she paused and turned to look at Law and Bepo, "Well then, since I am a new recruit it would be very rude for me to climb first. Please" She gave a low mocking bow and she did not lift her head until Bepo started to climb the ladder also. But not before catching a glimpse of Bepo's conceited face, "Don't get cocky new recruit." And that is where she couldn't handle it she burst out laughing, a fucking bear with that face. She really couldn't get enough of them she wondered how long will they last until they will throw her away. She grabbed hold onto the rope ladder and began to climb hopefully long enough if not then she shouldn't be surprised if they did abandon her, they will be just like everyone else before them. When she reached to the top of the submarine's deck, a hand reached out to her, she ignored it and lifts herself up. Law and Nasuki's eyes met, it simply wouldn't matter to her, because she had stop believing in things such as trust long ago, there was simply no point.

* * *

If you enjoyed it, leave your thoughts in the Review box below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Here is your room, Nasuki" It was a stuffy looking room filled with some junk. It's more like a storage room than a bedroom, but it doesn't really matter to her. The bathroom seems to be connected to this room as well.

She nodded, "Thanks, Bill"

"Well, I know we missed breakfast with all that moving, when you are ready come to the cafeteria to eat brunch. You know where it is right? I have given you a basic tour of the ship."

"Bill I appreciate your cooking, but I can't eat it."

Bill looked really confused, "Is it not to your liking?"

"Hm? No. That's not it, I just can't"

"But you ate the bowl of beef soup I gave ya the other night."

"That was the only exception."

"Huh?"

She chuckled, "Bill, don't worry about it. I will come down and drink some alcohol instead."

He gave a disapproving face, "You may be a new recruit, but you are still part of the crew and no one can run on alcohol their whole life."

She grins, "My body can." He still wasn't convince with that body of hers he didn't want her to stop eating any less, doesn't she know that to have a healthy body one must eat healthy meals? Granted she does not look that malnourished, but if she doesn't eat her body will break down. Captain won't be please about this predicament, he wants every one of them to be healthy if not then if one of us gets a dangerous flu it will be spreading like wild fire in here. He can't let this happen, he must convince her somehow.

"Just because you are worried about your appearance and trying to have a nice ideal body, but this isn't the way..." Before Bill continued, he got interrupted it.

"What is wrong?" Law walked into view.

Bill looking very relieved, "Captain, I was just telling Nasuki that she has to eat and try not to think about getting the ideal body."

Law gaze shifted from Bill to Nasuki, "Is that true?"

She really, really, really wants to smack someone right now.

"No."

"Well then, Bill-ya if she does not want to eat it can't be helped. Did she say something that could be a substitute?" This man speaks as if she wasn't here, that annoyed the shit outta her, but decided to remain silent.

"Well... She said that alcohol would be good enough."

He nodded, "Then let her have it."

And like that he just left, along with Bill who awkwardly looked between the two of them before following their Captain, leaving her alone.

Was he still mad about the submarine lamp comment or just not taking his hand? Either way, these thoughts won't help her refurbish her room. She closed the door and entered the small room and jumped to lie on the bed, many dust particles flew around her. Annoyed as hell a dark shadow emitted from her and devoured and cleaned out the room, looking brand new.

"You actually took me out to eat this piece of shit?"

She didn't say anything as she stared up the dark ceiling.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" The shadow swirled in her view showing two bloody red eyes staring right back to her.

"Ryuuji, shut the fuck up."

"Well, well isn't my master in a terrible mood. Oh wait she always is whenever I come out. She demands for me to do shit and then tells me off. What the fuck am I? Your damn bitch or something? This time you made me eat dust, why not something with flesh or something, huh?"

Her red eyes glowed eerily in the dark, "Ryuuji, stop talking before I decide to kill you off."

"HAH! Like you can."

"Do you want to test this out?" Her continuously glowing eyes met the shadow's eyes.

The shadow chuckled, "No need, you would have done it a long time ago."

She stared at Ryuuji's blood eyes for a while before sighing.

"Been wanting to ask you, Nasuki. Why did you suddenly want to join the crew? You were about to leave earlier. Don't tell me you were that horny that you ..."

Her nails on her hand grew sharp as claws, and swipe at the shadow which dodged her attack.

"I'm just fucking kidding, damnit. I know you don't like men, you like wo-"

"_**Shut the fuck up**_."

"What? I just wanted to fucking help you out. The things I do to get bitched at..." Nasuki tuned him out and tried to figure out why the hell did she joined their crew.

Her hand went to bell on her neck, why did it ring at that time? The only time it rings is when she puts it on or when something really bad is going to happen. But none of these categories fits at the time it rang when Law had asked her to join his crew. She is wrecking her brain to produce a damn answer, did she want to bring them into the chase as well and be the cause of their downfall? What is Rin trying to say? She rubbed the temples on her head with her hand as she felt a headache coming in, what makes it worst is Ryuuji complaining the shit outta himself about what he does for her and to only receive a bitching in the end. She gave up at that moment there is no point in continuing to wallow in silence when she knew no one, not even herself could answer it. She slowly got up making Ryuuji to stop ranting in mid-sentence, _'It should be brunch now, I should be going to the cafeteria.'_ She thought.

"Going somewhere, Nasuki?"

"Brunch"

"You really gonna go eat? It's not the right food for you."

She gave him an irritated look of '_no shit.'_

Ryuuji heaved a sigh, "But you still have to go huh? I can't understand you even though we have been together for a very very long time. You will be the cause of their doom, you know that. Yet you still join their crew." The red eyes of the shadow narrowed and slowly but surely nearly closed into slits, "It will never end if you don't end it... My lord." He warned her before disappearing.

Her eyes twitch in annoyance as he said 'my lord,' when will they ever learn that she hated if anyone uses any honorific with her... In the back of her mind it asked her, _'What about Captain Law, he uses suffix at the end of your name. Why is he the only one that doesn't irritate you?'_

She paused as she reached for the door handle, _'Why, indeed...'_ Another question to be left unanswered. She shook her head to clear her mind and turned the handle to go to the cafeteria that Bill had shown her earlier.

As she reached to the cafeteria she could hear loud ruckus behind the door, men laughing hysterically and a couple of clicks and clangs here and there. She wasn't surprised about that since they seem to have a banquet every time they eat food, she entered the cafeteria and everyone seems to stop what they were doing. She raised one of her eyebrows as they did that, did she do something odd?

"NASUKI!" They all shouted at the same time.

She blinked, "Yes?"

"You weren't supposed to come early!" One of the Heart Pirates said.

"I wasn't?" She is really confused at this point.

"Yeah! Who told you to come early?" Another one of them said.

"Bill said we are having brunch soon, so it should be brunch now."

"BILL!" Sachi yelled.

Bill continued to stir the food, "What? She has to eat something."

Her lips twitched as she noticed that he have not given up on getting her to eat food.

She heard someone beside her sigh, "It was supposed to be a surprise, but we didn't know that you will be coming early." She turned to see Penguin scratching the back of his head.

"Surprise?"

Penguin nodded, "A celebration in getting a new crew member into our family."

Her eyes widen, "Family...?"

Penguin laughed at her reaction, "Of course, if anyone joins our crew they become a part our family!"

"Guys, let go of it!" Sachi yelled.

Nasuki turned to see what Sachi meant by that and she sees a cloth like sign being released.

"Welcome to our family Nasuki." It says.

She just stood there frozen; this is quite a new experience for her. On the day of her recruit they accepted her into the family that quickly... Which is really unsettling for her, it took many years for her to give her trust to other people while this crew give it to her right away. As she stood there motionless, just staring at the sign Penguin looked a bit worried and started to wave his hand above her eyes and saying her name a couple of times before she broke out of her trace.

She turned to face him and smiled, "Sorry, I was shocked that you guys have prepared something for me."

He nodded, "Well, as you may or may not know my name is Penguin. Over there is Sachi." He pointed to the orange haired man with a cap. He made a gesture to follow him towards the group of huddle up men and he started to introduce each and every one of them to her and what they do on the submarine. She smiled at them and introduced herself again and told them it is a pleasure to be working with them from now on, they all teased her saying it would definitely be a pleasure for them.

They started to drink and eat while asking Nasuki different and random questions about her. She really didn't mind if they did as long as it wasn't that personal, but most of all they loved to keep bringing their Captain back into the conversation with her. She found it incredibly adorable that they want to know what are her thoughts about their Captain and his sexual life, to her the crew seems to be worried mothers trying to get to know their son's fiancé to others probably desperate horny bastards in heat and out to get some juicy details.

Bill came in with a bowl of soup and grilled fish and placed it in front of Nasuki before moving back to the kitchen to serve more hungry males waiting in line for Bill to come back for refills.

Penguin and Sachi gawked at Bill then to her before saying, "I can't believe Bill went out of his way to actually give you food!" Penguin nodded vigorously and added, "Bill is a nice guy, but he won't actually go up and give anyone something, if you want something you gotta get up and get it yourself, that's his motto."

"Did you do something to make him act like this?" They both said in unison.

She grins, "Perhaps."

The cafeteria open to reveal Bepo, Nasuki watched him as he searched from someone and his gazed landed on hers. She smirked, "BEPO COME OVER HERE!" She waved furiously, gesturing that Bepo should sit next to her as soon as he came over she passed her soup and grilled fish to him with a huge smile.

"You must be famished I haven't seen you for a while, so I saved some food for you." She could feel Bill's glare on her back as she did that, not that she cared.

Penguin and Sachi felt Bill's anger flow to their table, "I think I know why Bill came to our table to give her food." Penguin whispered to Sachi.

"Me too." Sachi whispered back.

Bepo nodded and said, "Rookies should know their place."

Penguin and Sachi smacked the back of his head, "Who inflated your ego?"

Bepo looks shocked, "Sorry, it was Nasuki."

Penguin and Sachi quickly went to Nasuki's side, "Listen here Nasuki. I know you just joined and all, but you must never ever boost Bepo's ego. When he gets like that it drives us nuts."

She blinked, "Ok."

"Good."

Bepo snapped out of his depressed state and told Nasuki that Captain would like to see her in his office which is the infirmary after the banquet and told her to not be late. She smiled at Bepo and nodded, her mind is very curious at what Law wants from her.

* * *

Hey, I just want you guys to know within a week from now I will be starting school, therefore the update will be later during the night or the next day at night. (Don't worry it's only for a month.)

I know Law hasn't made a big appearance in this chapter, but he will in the next.

I'll see you guys next week, R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

Just wanted you guys to know if you haven't notice this story is quite slow in developing and its meant to be like that. Slow pace, just bear with me for a little longer. It may or may not be more exciting in further chapters depending on your taste, but it's still in the making.

School is starting tomorrow for me and I'm pretty dreading to go back because it's going to be hectic, since it's only going to be for a month. (I'm going to be in a zombie state). Well hopefully I can be consistent in updating Release weekly. (That's my goal as I never do things in a timely manner).

Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After the short banquet Nasuki headed to Law's office, which is the infirmary. She stood behind the closed door, watching it as if she is waiting for it to open by itself. But really she just wanted to wait it out and piss Law off, because she can. She waited for ten minutes behind the door very patiently before she knocked lightly.

She heard a muffle, "Enter."

She turned the knob to enter the bleach and sterile smell of the room, her nose wiggled in irritation that she had to have a conversation with the Captain in here she really hated that smell and doctors. She masked a serene face as she entered the fowl stench room and closed the door behind her.

"Yo, Captain."

Law sat on a chair next to a desk with a clipboard in hand.

"Please, sit down Nasuki-ya."

The only seat that she could take is in front of Law, is this going to be an interrogation of some sort? Her insides were bubbling with annoyance thinking this is going to take a long time. She took the only available seat and crossed her leg waiting for him to start. Law took his time as he flipped through the papers on the clip board. Her elbow lean on the arm rest, resting her head on her hand as she noticed that he has been taking a while, for far too long.

_'Don't tell me that he knew I kept him waiting intentionally and now he is doing the same thing.'_

She gave a Cheshire smile, "You knew?"

Law didn't look from his paper as he answered, "Knew about?"

"Don't play coy with me, Captain. You knew I made you wait and that's why you haven't started talking yet."

Law's hand stopped flipping the pages, but his eyes remained glued to the paper and smirked, "What do you mean, Nasuki-ya, that I'm purposely making you wait?"

"Correct."

His smirk still remained, "Perhaps, or maybe I am in a middle of sorting things out."

"You have been flipping through the same pages over and over again for the pass five minutes, Captain." She pointed out.

"Hm so, you do have some brains in you."

She continued to smile and did not say anything more.

"Aren't you going to get angry?"

"For?"

"You know exactly what I meant."

She chuckled, "There is no reason for me to be angry, more like shouldn't you be angry?"

He shrugged his shoulder.

"Now, Captain what have you called me out for?"

He finally looked up from his paper, "To establish certain rules, questions that have to be answered and a physical checkup."

She sighed and leaned in more on her hand, "I understand the first two, but the last one isn't necessary."

"Nasuki-ya, when you have agreed to join my crew you will have to follow the procedure that all of my previous crew members have to go through. There will be no exceptions."

"Fine, but you will find it a complete waste of time if you do go through with it."

"I assure you it won't be."

They both give each other the hard stare not giving their opposition any time to breathe. Finally, Law broke the tension and continued on as if nothing had happen.

"The rules on this ship are simple, don't give an order to your Captain and when your Captain gives you orders, follow through with it."

"I can follow the first rule just not the second one" Law's expression darken, "since I just met you and joined your group I do not know how your skills and knowledge is as a Captain. When I can accept you fully as my Captain, I will be at your beck and every call. For now I'll do as you say, but don't expect me to follow them every time."

Law stayed silent and started writing things down on the clipboard, "I can respect that." She waited for him to finish writing, so he can continue with the interview.

"How old are you?"

She straightens her back and shrugged, "Don't know, more than a thousand years old."

"Where did you originate from?"

"In a small secluded village."

"The name?"

"It doesn't have a name."

"The North Blue, the East Blue, the South Blue, or the West Blue?"

"None of the above."

"... Can you not answer the questions properly, Nasuki-ya?"

"Not really."

Law exhaled a frustrated sigh and spoke while rubbing his temple with his hand, "Do you have amnesia, meaning have you ever have memory lost?"

"No."

"Then you should be able to answer my questions."

"I could, but I don't feel like it."

Law's eyes twitched in irritation, "And why is that you don't feel like answering simple questions?"

"It's a hassle."

He ignored her and continued on with the interview, "Do you have any allergies?"

"No."

"Then why can't you eat proper nutrients?"

"The food I require isn't in your stock and will never be."

Law stopped writing and looked up to her filled with curiosity, "What do you mean by 'will never be'?"

She uncrossed her legs and replied, "It means exactly what it means, Captain."

"I need your three measurements."

She tilted her head slightly, "What for?"

He briefly answered, "Your uniform."

She paused for a moment before answering, "I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"It's going too hard for me to move around."

"Is that really the only reason?"

"No," She paused as she observed Law's office, it was really plain. There is at least two beds on the side and medical cabinet filled with bunch of bottled pills and Law's desk containing things she guess normal doctor would have; notes, research, and books.

"It's just awful to look at."

"Hm," Law place his hand on his chin and said in a polite and sarcastic way, "I would think about it, _if_ you answer my questions accordingly."

Nasuki looked beyond irritated, but she really didn't want to wear that tacky looking clothes.

She reluctantly agreed, "Fine, I'll answer them, but it won't make sense to you anyways."

"I rarely keep track of my age compare to you guys, therefore I could give you an estimate I am more than a couple of thousand years old. I was born in a village far from any towns or villages, as I said before it doesn't really have a name, so we can call it Mura for the sake of answering your question. Now for the location options you have given me, Mura isn't located in any of them."

"What do you mean by that?"

She smiled at him, "It means Captain, Mura does not exist anywhere here."

Law's interest started to pique, "Then where is it, this village."

"Hajime no Jikan*****, is its location."

Law's frown, "I never heard of it."

She chuckled, "I would be surprise if you had heard it before."

Law's brow rose and he had stopped writing and placed his clip board on his desk, he is too intrigued about her answers. He rest his head on his hand giving his full attention to the red-haired woman sitting before him, "By the way you said it, it sounds like your village no longer exist or is it something you aren't telling me?"

"Both, nothing remains in that village and it's a different part of the world from yours."

Law took note that she phrased it "that village" instead of something more endearing and asked her, "Which means?"

She scratched the back of her head, "Which means, it is in a different dimension, universe, and reality from where we are now."

"You are saying that you are not of this world?"

"Precisely." She smirked.

Law stared at her eyes to see if she was lying, but there was nothing, "I see." That would explain why she said that to Bepo when he ordered him to bring her back to eat with them on the island.

Her smirked curved downwards, "You actually believe me?"

He noticed a change in her mood and wondered what are the reasons for it to change so quickly, "You didn't give me a reason not to."

Her eyes narrowed, "Do you not find me suspicious at all?"

"... I do."

Her voiced raised a bit as she said, "Then why?"

Law noticed that her hands started to clutch hard on the arm rest on her chair waiting for his responds, "To see if you are worth my time and effort. So far you have done nothing harmful to my crew and you have helped us, I believe that you have earned a certain amount of my trust."

There it is again that word _trust_ and _believe_. She felt a pang in her chest she hated that feeling, the feeling to actually want to try and believe in trust again that maybe they are different than the others she partied up with. But she couldn't let herself do that not when _that group_ is still looking for her and not with her infamous background about herself lingers. If those disappear then maybe she could try again, but that is impossible. Even if she did get rid of _that group_ her past history would still remain, in the end she couldn't allow herself to start over again.

Her hands on the arm rest added more pressure on the poor chair and then lessen there was no point in getting angry about it. She stiffen as she felt something nearing the submarine in a rapid pace, but it is still pretty far away. Did they find her this quickly already? She thought she concealed herself well, I mean she is underwater for fuck sakes… The only reason why the bastards finds her this easily is because of _him._ If only she had notices sooner then everything would have never happen. He wouldn't be in the hands of her ex tormentor, following her commands like a lifeless doll he is. Her chest constrict in pain of thinking about him.

Her eyebrows furrow in immense concentration. Law watches her carefully; studying the structure of her face although her expression never changed from being disdain, but the lights in her eyes starts to flicker over and over again. Showing him different odd coloring as the glint kept disappearing and reappearing. It fascinate Law, he wanted to know how her eyes are doing that. She is a being from a different world which means her body function and structure maybe quite different to how their body manages. He wanted to cut her open.

His hand lift to call out his powers so he can see what is inside her until the glint in her eyes stopped to show him the dark purple light. Law felt her sadness and he knew that feeling very well, his hand moves on its own to land on her head and he felt the zinging feeling again; he rubbed her head in a soothing manner. He didn't know why he did that, but he felt it was appropriate.

The moment he places his hand on top of her head the dark purple glint in her eyes disappeared and then she closes her eyes and relax her whole body, she leans in; rubbing her head into his hand like a feline. This is an interesting response from her as he continued to pet her head and he heard a small grumble and he realize she is purring which he finds a bit odd and cute, truth to be told Law really did like furry things. It might not be apparent to outsiders, but it is well known in his crew; he indeed enjoys fluffy, soft things and right now, Nasuki's hair is extremely soft almost like Bepo's fur.

Nasuki leans in closer to Law's body and it looks like she does not have full control over herself as she place her hands softly on top of his thighs to nuzzle her head on his chest. Amused, Law kept on stroking her hair which then leads her to travel up from his chest to his neck; inhaling his scent as she continued to give Law her undivided affection.

The ship started to tremble and crackle as if it has been hit by some force. Law stops petting Nasuki's hair which snaps her out of her trance state to realize she is nearly straddling his waist. Horrified at her predicament she quickly tried to get off him, but his other hand latch out to grab her waist and smirked when her annoyed gaze met his and right at that moment Sachi barge into the infirmary.

"Captain there is…" Sachi stammered as he notices Nasuki's body is hovering over their Captain with his fingers entangled into her hair to pull her in for a kiss; is what poor Sachi sees in his eyes, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry to disturb you, Captain…"

The submarine started to rumble again, but Law is unfazed as he leans back into his chair which causes her to drift closer to him which she seems to be blatantly annoyed that Law haven't let her go, "What's happening?"

Sachi stuttered for a while until he regained control of his composure, "We are being attacked by some kind of black tentacles-like being."

Nasuki's body stiffen as he said the words _black tentacles_ which Law frowns and Sachi continued, "We tried moving away from it, but it won't stop following us. At first it was harmless it just swam alongside the ship when all of a sudden it became violent and started to attack us."

Law lets go of Nasuki to walk towards Sachi while picking up his Nodachi on his way, "We don't know what species it is?"

"No, Captain. We never seen anything like it before."

Law seems a bit puzzled, "Let's head to the control room."

The red haired woman decides to talk, "I'm coming as well."

Law simply nodded and proceeds to walk to the control room of the submarine, upon entering the room, many white jumpsuit members scattered around the place, fixing things, checking the status of the sub and fiddling with the controls.

The windows that once gave a view of the ocean is now pitch black, "What is this?" Law demanded.

"A whole school of black tentacles latch onto the ship and won't let go, Captain." Someone said.

The ship began to rumble again, Law began to sprout commands and the other followed except for Nasuki. She went towards the darken window and press her hand onto the cool glass. The black tentacles stops wiggling and opens its ugly eyes to stare inside the submarine. Its eyes shifted everywhere in a fast pace manner as if none of them didn't know where to look at before it abruptly stops and each and every one of the eyeballs stared directly at her.

The members of the Heart Pirates stops what they were doing as they felt very grossed out as the thing just pops out eyes. The eyes started to grin happily at their findings, upon seeing that, Nasuki doesn't seem too please.

"Penguin." She said calmly.

"Y-yes." He replied.

"The ship's lights, I would like it if you turn them all on, at its brightest if possible." The black tentacles with eyes started to form razor teeth at a slow pace, "But that would lead other sea creatures to us!" He shouted.

She shook her head, "They won't come near us, trust me."

Penguin quickly looks at his Captain for his affirmation of this action and with a short nod from his Captain, Penguin and the others started to flick switches to turn on the lights.

"Nasuki-ya, you seem to know something about this creature."

She nodded, "These things are electrical leeches, you've felt the tremble of the ship before. It's from them using electricity to break the ship."

"Turning all the ship's lights is for?"

"To kill them, of course. They like dark places and can't stand anywhere with any form of lighting." She moves her hand away from the window to walk around the control room which the eyes of the electrical leeches follows her every movement.

"Won't the other sea creatures be attracted to the lights?"

"There is no other creatures around us at the moment. The leeches emits this sound wave that makes other living creatures to leave the 100 miles radius." She casually explains as she watches the razor teeth is fully form and ready to tear the ship apart.

"Why are they interested in you?"

"Because they have been ordered to track me by someone." When she finishes her sentence the blinding, bright flash of lights turned on before the leeches sank their teeth onto the ship, each one disintegrated leaving a hollow eerie howl before dying.

* * *

**Hajime no** **Jikan***= Beginning of time.

Well there you have it as I promise more Law.

How did you guys think of it? I find this chapter is quite blah in dialogue.

Thanks for all those who reviewed, favorite, followed, and viewed this story, I appreciate it.

See you next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello peeps,

Thank you, **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat** for pointing out my mistake. I totally did not notice I have misspelled Shachi's name. It must be because the Shachi with the "h" looks so odd to me that I just took it out unconsciously. Well, that's all for my short author note.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After the odd event with the electrical leeches the Heart Pirates have calmed down from their short adrenaline high. Although Law had not continued the conversation with Nasuki because of the many minor damage that had been inflicted upon the submarine by the sea monsters. Law did not have any time to think about anything else other than fixing his ship. Shachi informed him about the lamp light attach outside of the ship have been damaged and they need to replace them, it seems like Nasuki was right about it being a hassle when it breaks maybe he should change the style of his outer lights on his ship.

The members of the Heart Pirates were confused about the whole situation with their new recruitment and the link to why she had such knowledge of that creature and their interests in her. Law had specifically told Penguin, Shachi and Bepo to not tell any of their crewmates about Nasuki's situation as long as he finally got to know her personally will they be able to tell the rest about her predicament.

When Law started to rearrange things and have ordered his members to do specific things, so that the ship won't stop working on them. Nasuki tried to help out as he did order her to do simple things; checking out if the machine is out of the ordinary, such as loose screws or wires. She somehow causes more trouble than necessary by accidently breaking minor things which lead them to do more work. Law decided she will not be near any important contraption of his ship and told her to go back to her room which she complies to and he had a feeling she did that on purpose in retaliation to his interview and when he wouldn't let go of her.

After the tiring event, Law sat in his chair and thought about what she had said although he hadn't gotten to the main point of the interview, but overall it was captivating enough to sidetrack a bit. He also found another way to tease her now which he is pleases about.

_'Another world...'_

Law sighed, he knew that the world is vast, but he didn't know it was to that extend. If there is another universe involve would that mean Roger hid One Piece there? Would he have to go explore that place too? He smirked he did enjoy a little hardship from here and there and this is the one, finding One Piece was one of the reason why he left Doflamingo's crew to form his own crew, but it wasn't the only reason for leaving his former crew...

He closed his eyes, _'I'm thinking about unnecessary things.'_ Law started to move his chair to his desk and started to work on his latest experiment which has peeked his interests in researching.

As he worked, he didn't notices time flew by until Bepo entered the room.

"Captain, it's getting late."

Law turned his head showing his weary eyes and nodded. He didn't want to worry Bepo, since he is his first mate and Bepo knows him enough to not interrupt him in the middle of his research unless he was overworking himself. Law got up and stretched feeling a slight pop in his joints he felt a bit better and walk down the halls to his room with Bepo escorting him with his Nodachi to make sure he actually goes to his room to sleep.

As they reached his room Bepo whispered as he handed his Nodachi back to him, "Please get some rest, Captain. The crew relies on you."

Law smiles, "I will Bepo."

He watched the bear give a slow nod before leaving to his room, Law closed his door. He strolled drowsily to his desk to take off his hat and placed it on his table along with his Nodachi propped up on the wall. He started to remove his hoodie and pants and shot it somewhere in his room he then reached into his drawer for another pants to sleep in. He drags his feet to his bed and flop down to it, as soon as his head hit the pillow the darkness lured him to sleep.

* * *

Terrified cries of children could be heard echoing around the darkness, men laughing at people begging for their lives to be spared which were in vain. The whole place smell of smoke, and burnt flesh, it stank...

Eyes open to reveal a town being destroyed; men with swords are running around slaughtering innocent people.

"Law," The eyes started to move on its own to face a tall man with sunglasses and wearing a ridiculous bright pink feather sweater, "Isn't beautiful?" No answer was given but he still continued, "The world needs a little chaos, a little extra fun. Don't you think so Law?"

Law's eyes shifted from the hideous eye flashing fashion man to the burning town, "I wouldn't know I'm only ten years old, Doflamingo."

Doflamingo laughed, "You are right Law," He cooed the little boy, "But one day you will understand, every human being has a little sadist side of them, but if you don't understand little Law, you will still have the heart seat. After all I see you as a cute little brother of mine." Doflamingo patted Law's hat in a soothing manner.

"But enough of that, that was not the reason why I brought you here." Law looked up to the man in confusion and the said man grins with his tongue sticking out, out of glee.

"I bought you out here for your first hunt, your first taste of the sadistic nectar."

The child who had never shown any emotions felt his stomach drop ten feet down to the ground, "I don't understand." He knew that nothing good will comes when Doflamingo suggests something and this is one of it.

He laughed and rubbed Law's back in a mocking soothing manner, "Don't worry Law, I'll be here to guide you through it." He started to walk into the chaotic mess the screams got louder, the smell of death almost made Law gag as he followed Doflamingo into an abandon house.

Doflamingo leisurely walked into the house as if he owned the place and stopped at the living room, listening for something before heading towards the stair case to the second floor, with Law following behind him. He walked in a steady pace until he reached a closed door whimpers of fear could be heard behind the door, Doflamingo grins as he found his target and kicked the door down with his long legs.

When the door was kicked down a loud screech could be heard from the room, a woman with fearful eyes hid behind the blankets watches them enter the room.

"Please, spare me." Her lips quiver and a never ending choking sob echoed through the room, which is music to Doflamingo ears.

"Look Law an easy target aren't you lucky?" He started to talk as if he didn't hear anything being said from her. He pushed Law's back in front of her shivering form. Law turned his head around giving Doflamingo the most confused face, and he just grins, "I did say that we going hunting."

His confused face turned into realization, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "That is right Law you are a smart boy. You do know what I am expecting of you, don't you?" He handed him a flintlock, and ushered him silently to kill the woman.

Law is stone struck at his predicament, he kept on staring at the gun and to the pitiful woman before him. He had to take a life, but doctors are supposed to save lives not end them. What is he supposed to do? If he doesn't obey Doflamingo a punishment will be automatic if he does not do as he was told. His small hands wrapped around the handle a thumb to the trigger, cocking the gun aiming towards the hysterical sobbing woman. His hands are shaking and his heart rate started to increase he is going to take an innocent person life, his hands is going to get dirtied. Was he really ready for this? He didn't want to do this at all, but no one is going to help him at this point.

As he was about to pull the trigger he remembered something important, "Law, no matter what don't make a decision to kill an innocent person. Don't become like me." A male voice spoke to him in his mind.

His shaking hands holding the flintlock lowered and he shook his head, "I can't."

He could imagine Doflamingo's grinning face turn into a scowl and it is probably happening now, he knew that not following his order will lead to something Law does not want to go back to, but he just couldn't kill an innocent person.

"You can't?" Law shift his eyes to Doflamingo and surprisingly he seems pleasantly amused by this, as he heard the woman's sigh of relief. "Well that is no good, I did say I will guide you through it didn't I? I am a man of my words, Law, here let me help you."

He made his signature hand gesture move, Law's eyes widen he knew what it is going to happen. Doflamingo is going to use his devil fruit powers to control him and force him to kill that woman.

"Wa-" Before he could tell him to wait Doflamingo had him under his control. Law's small shaking hands moved on its own to point the gun at the woman again who began to cry and beg for her life. Law couldn't stop it, he felt so powerless under the control of Doflamingo that it enraged him. His eyes tried to catch Doflamingo's eyes, but knowing the man he must have ignored his eye contact as he was grinning madly as the woman before them started to choke in her own tears and spit.

Law's eyes settled to the woman again and as if watching a scene from a third point of view, he watched his finger pull the trigger and shot the woman right through her head, but not just once many times until he no longer had any bullets left. When Law shot the woman through her head the hysterical scream from before turned into an ear piercing scream and as he shot her multiple times before she died. Her eyes that was once filled with emotion, with life started to dim out leaving a lifeless rag doll with a horrified face, gaping at him. His heart felt like it is going to burst out of his chest any moment as he kept on staring at the wide eyes of the woman in horror. He felt a dreaded feeling took over his small body as he took his first kill it was not his decision to kill, but it was by his hand the woman died. His stomach wanted to empty out all of his food to the ground, but he couldn't. He felt dirty, disgusted and suffocated... Everything went black.

* * *

She awoken with a jolt she could still feel Law's emotion coursing through her. Her heart hammered against her trying to get out of her chest. Good thing she broke off the connection if she had stayed any longer she would have lost her mind with his during that moment. She calmed her heart rate and looked around trying to hear something, but it seems like everyone is still sleeping and the sun hasn't risen yet.

"Something happen?" A mist appeared next to her.

She turned to face Ryuuji, "Yeah someone's memory."

"Didn't you master the not probing people's minds when you go to sleep?"

She glared at him, "I wasn't trying to go into someone's mind, Ryuuji. It came to me."

"Huh, so, who was it?"

She didn't say anything.

"From your response, it's that alpha male on this ship eh? What kind of memory was it?"

Her brow rose in responds to 'Alpha', "His first killing."

He snorted, "Seriously, his fucking first kill got you to nearly lose your mind? Was it that traumatic for him? That's pat-"

His sentence got cut off as she shot the pillow to the black mist which went right through him, "Ryuuji, you should really watch your mouth."

She got up from the bed to open the door, "Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air."

"How are you going to fucking achieve that?"

She turned her head to the mist and tilts her head slightly to the side.

"Did you forget that we are in a submerged submarine?"

"Ah." Was her simple and only answer.

He sighed, "Sometimes you forget the most simplistic things surely you haven't gotten retarded over the years?"

The door closed shut leaving Ryuuji with his unanswered question in the dark, "That fucking vixen."

* * *

Law woke up sweating and panting from his usual, but less traumatic nightmares his hand went up to wipe the sweat that was beginning to drip down his forehead. He knew that he would not be able to fall asleep again he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to make himself black coffee. He was about to go to his usual spot in the submarine to drink his aromatic strong coffee, but he noticed someone sitting on the window sill. A woman sat there watching the ocean from the round window while touching her golden bell on her neck. Law did not notice he was staring for quite a while until he heard her speak.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all night, Captain?"

Law snap out of his short daze and gave her his usual smirk, "I could if I want to. You are not too bad on the eyes."

As usual her reaction isn't satisfying for him, he expected her to be fidgety and a bit flushed, but all she did was turn her body towards him and just gave a blank stare.

"You look nice without your hat you know?" Well that was a small step up to what he wanted to get out of her, though he didn't know why he wanted to goad an emotional response from her.

"Does that mean I don't look good wearing my hat, Nasuki-ya?" He then took a sip from his mug, while watching her expression.

She paused and places her index finger on her cheek giving the most puzzled face, "Was I not supposed to give a compliment after someone gives you one?"

As soon as she said that Law almost choked on his coffee drink as he cleared his throat to chuckle lightly, "You don't have to."

She frowned, "But isn't a custom to do so?"

"Not really." He walked towards her and gestured silently if he could sit next to her and she nodded and he noticed that she made sure none of their body parts touch each other.

"Shinrei lied to me again." She grumbled silently.

"Shinrei?"

"An important person of mine." She simply replied.

"Must be an important person." Law sarcastically said, taking another sip from his hot mug.

She chuckled, "So, what are you doing up this late Captain?"

"I could say the same to you, Nasuki-ya."

She watches him out the corner of her eyes before responding, "I take naps, so I don't need to sleep as long."

Law hummed in acknowledgement as the silent took over, the soft humming of the engine and the sound of shifting waters engulf them. Law was enjoying the silence until he notices Nasuki staring at him with such intensity in her eyes.

"Is there something the matter?"

"I was wondering why the crew is named the Heart Pirates."

"Because of my Devil Fruit powers." Well that is half of the reason why it is named that.

"Your powers?"

"I ate the Ope Ope no mi, a fruit that lets me have my own operating room at any time. I can cut people up including myself within my range, and my speciality is operating on hearts. "

When he explained all of that he noticed that her eyes started to sparkle, probably in interested, "Then can you show me how your speciality works?"

He gave her an eerie smile, "I need someone to perform it on."

She points a finger at him and grins.

He laughs and takes the last gulp of his black coffee before setting it down on the edge of the window sill. He took a scalpel from his pocket, "Where would the fun be in that?"

As soon as he said that she leans back with a calm expression. He observes her while flipping his scalpel in his hand, "Room." The blue hue started to envelope them. He moved his scalpel to her and pausing to watch her reaction, she remained at ease and finally, "Mes" on his other hand appeared a living beating heart; her heart. Her hand went to where her heart supposed to be, but to only find an empty square hole in her chest area.

"That is... so awesome!" Her eyes never lost her sparkling interest and a red blush hue covered her cheeks as she lean in more closer to inspect his hand with the beating heart and started poking it, "Are you playing tricks on me?"

"Why don't you give it a squeeze?" He placed the beating heart in her hand and she brought it closer to inspect the boxed beating heart, and she gave a light squeeze. Her eyes widen as she felt a slight pain where her heart is supposed to be, "Definitely not a trick." She started to lean closer until their shoulders touch and he felt the electrical feeling run down his arm, "So how do you put it back?" Her face literally glowed in fascination.

"Just push it back in."

"Push it in?"

"Yes."

She place her heart to the empty hole in her chest and push it in and she watched in awe as it slide in easily and she started to examine herself, padding down her breast area to see if her heart would bounce back out, but it didn't.

He laughed, "Are you that amazed?" Usually people would freak out if they noticed that there heart is missing and especially in the hands of the Surgeon of Death.

He heard a "yes" from her and continued to laugh silently at her childish behaviour, until he felt something warm on his cheek and a shiver ran down his spine. He noticed that the red-haired woman have kissed him, grey eyes clashes with red. He must have had a confused look on his face when she slowly gave him a seductive grin, well that is what it looked like to him at that time.

"A charm for the night." She got up from her seat and walked back to her room before she made her way to the hallway, "You should sleep, Captain, it won't do you any good to worry your men." She simply stated as she left him alone.

As soon as she left, Law started to feel drowsy even though he drank his coffee. Confused at the course of event that happen to him that he is too tired to think about too deeply. He got up from the window sill and picked up his mug to place it in the sink of the kitchen and leave for his room. As soon as he laid on his bed he was out as a light, into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Alright guys, this is the end of the chapter and hopefully you guys grasp what I'm trying to do with this story, so far. If not then it's going to unravel itself in the later chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I had been stressed for school therefore i'll update two more times for this week to make it up for you guys.

Thanks for understanding.

* * *

****

Chapter 8

A loud thudding sound could be heard echoing through the hallway of the submarine; an angry thudding of someone's feet. That angry stomping feet entered the hall to the captain's quarters and barged into Law's room with an angry shout.

"Captain there is a stowaway on board of the ship!" A young male voice boomed.

Law not being the morning person cracked one of his eyes open from under the blanket glaring at the most loudest member on his crew and he spoke in a menacing and cutting voice.

"There is no stowaway on this ship, Joe-ya."

Joe the blond man with a hat continued to talk with a booming voice again, oblivious of the elder man's dangerous sway of mood during the morning.

"Yes there is Captain. There is a woman on our ship! Since when did we have a woman in our crew?!"

Law could feel the growing idea of slicing the younger man open for his new experiment as he continued to talk in a loud voice, raising a few octave with every word, but he refrain himself. "Since two days ago." He replied monotonously.

"WHAT?! How come I have not been informed of this? I protest in letting a woman to join our group!"

"Joe-ya, Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

"B-but why Captain? Its afternoon already you are always up by then."

Law freeze did he really sleep until noon? He could never sleep through the entire night without having endless nightmares terrorising his mind until he encountered Nasuki last night although he did feel more refreshed and relaxed than before.

He got up from his bed giving the blond haired man a glare, which causes the young man to flinch under his gaze and utter a "Sorry." Law pass by him to walk to the cafeteria to get himself some food.

"W-w-wait! Captain where are you going?"

"The mess hall."

There was a long pause as Joe watched in a trance as Law strutted half naked heading his destination, not until Law's naked back disappeared as soon as he turned the corner that he suddenly realizes something important, "CAPTAINNNNNN!" He yelled while making a mad dash to follow Law.

Law entered the room full of noisy males happily eating their lunch. Bill noticed Law enter the room and excitedly called him over to eat, "I see you have rest up well." After handing him a tray of a couple of onigiri and miso soup along with baked tuna. Law nodded and went off to sit next to Bepo who he chowing down his food, excited to get more helpings.

Next to Bepo, he sees Nasuki talking with Penguin and Shachi and he noticed that she is wearing a too large white male tank top which probably belonged to Bill and baggy black pants and her hair is tied up in a high pony tail, revealing her pointed ear. She is wearing her usual bell choker necklace. When they noticed their Captain's presence at their table they stopped what they were doing and greeted him.

"Afternoon Captain, how was your night?" Shachi asked.

"Good." He curtly replied.

Penguin laughed, "Still haven't woken up, I see."

Nasuki just silently drank her rum just watching their interaction until a mad stomping noise was heard coming towards the cafeteria and the thudding of the feet abruptly stopped in front of Nasuki's table. An angry redden face, blond male who seemed to be out of breathe from running, went to her to smack his hand on the table to gain her attention and also silencing the room. Many curious eyes and ears perked as they watch the scene unfold.

"You should leave this area at once."

She looked at him with a bored expression and leaned on her hand, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your superior." He lean his face near hers', giving an intimidating posture.

She stirred the rum bottle with her free hand before drinking.

"Hey, are you listening?"

She gave a deep sigh, "How could I not? My ears are bleeding from the moment you open your mouth." She then started to pick her ear and then blew the imaginary wax to his face making him back away from disgusted.

"You should learn some proper etiquette manners!" He wiped his face vigorously with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"We're pirates." Was her simple and short answer.

Stun, he blabbered out, "D-d-doesn't mean that you can look at the Captain's body with that lustful eyes of yours!" As soon as he said that he covered his mouth, stupefied.

One of her brow rose, "Oh?" She looked over to Law, which his amused eyes locked with hers and she finally noticed that his chest is exposed before switching her sight to the blonde man looking very flustered at what he had said.

"It's not like I have never seen him like that before."

Joe snapped out of his flustered moment and his mood darken, "WHAT?! How many times have you seen him naked?"

Her arm that she was leaning on started to rub her temple, "For the last two nights," She heard whistles and cat calls before she continued, realizing what they might have thought and tried to explain herself, "though I saw his ches-"

Joe let out a shrieking noise that Nasuki covered her sensitive ears along with all the crew, "FOR TWO DAYS?!"

Nasuki sighed as she tried to explain that she didn't see him in his full glory, "You are misunderstanding..."

"I'M MISUNDERSTANDING? Captain I can't believe you have recruited a distraction on board and not only that she is a whore. Look at her wearing different men clothing." Joe waved his finger at her face.

The whole crew turned to look at Nasuki's expression expecting her to explode with furry for being called a whore, but she didn't as she calmly said, "I do not have any clothes to change into for sleeping wear; therefore I asked Bill and he kindly lend me his undershirt. His pants were too big on me, so I asked Penguin and Shachi for one of theirs'."

He huffed, "That's what they all say and I bet the reason why you do not have any sleeping wear," he did a quotation mark hand gesture on sleeping wear, "is because for the past two nights you have been playing around with different men, wearing different set of nightly clothes, so that no one would noticed." He proudly concluded.

There is a pregnant pause in the room as Joe folded his arms and nodded with confident; he is definitely right. Just then an earth shaking laugh could be heard as a mist came out behind Nasuki. The men screamed out in shock at the ghostly being, hovering behind the red-haired woman. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo who was sitting near her ran behind their bemused Captain in distress at its sudden appearance.

The mist shook as it laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't hold it in." His red eyes caught hers trying to remain serious and he burst out laughing again. Then he abruptly stopped laughing and asked Nasuki seriously, "The food earlier, do you think I could eat more of it? It's pretty good." Ryuuji swirl around the three empty piled plates in front of her.

A clatter resounded in the kitchen where the happy Bill who seems to be very angry and a menacing aura seep from Bill towards Nasuki. "I thought you actually ate your food willingly..." She tsked when Bill found out what she had done.

"Ah, Nasuki, you really have the knack for making enemies." Ryuuji commented casually.

"And I wonder whose fault is it most of the time."

Ryuuji snorted and answered, "Your attitude."

"So can be said about yours." She glared at him.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Joe yelled again.

Both the red eyes turn their attention to the blond haired man. They watched him huff and puff before saying, "What the hell is that thing floating next to you?!"

Nasuki turned to Ryuuji, "So, what are you?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS?!" The whole Heart Pirates yelled.

The black mist chuckled, "What she meant is for me to introduce myself. My name is Ryuuji and I am her familiar being, nice to finally meet you." Ryuuji bowed.

"N-n-nice to meet you as well." Joe seems flabbergasted at how the mist-like being smoothly introduces itself and how polite it was.

"Your name is?" The mist politely ask Joe.

"My name is Joe."

Ryuuji swirls around Joe, his blood soaked eyes never left his, "Well, Joe. If you have assumption about my owner then I want to add in my perspective into this."

Joe crosses his arms, "Alright, I'm listening."

The black dust ball stops in front of Joe at eye level, "You see here," he tilts his head to the red-haired woman, "She may not look like it, but she isn't smart." Her ear twitch slightly at Ryuuji's insult.

"So, she isn't smart enough to think about switching clothes to sleep with different males within the ship. You are giving too much credit for her low IQ mind." He stated.

He heard an audible cracking sound in the background, "Would you care to repeat that, Ryuuji?" The topic of discussion asked with malice in her voice.

"Therefore your assumption is wrong. The only thing that is safe to assume is that she is a dumbass." Ryuuji continued to talk to Joe, ignoring Nasuki's question.

"Did you not hear me or are you going deaf?" She continued.

"Ah now her highness wants to me to reply. After the numerous of times you have ignored me?" Ryuuji scoffed.

She got up from her seat and walked up to black mist, "The only reason why I didn't respond to you is because we are going to argue about pointless things."

"Oh," Ryuuji mocked her, "So the things I want to talk about is pointless now eh?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Now, don't put words in my mouth." Joe feeling a bit uncomfortable as he is between two angry people, he glance from side to side trying to understand the situation.

"Put words in your mouth? I'm not the one who summons someone just to eat dust."

"Does it really matter? You will eat anything anyways." She stated.

"Just because I eat mostly anything doesn't mean I do not want to eat good quality food."

"I fed you Bill's cuisine just to shut you up about the dust event." She crosses her arms.

"It's not enough for forgiveness in my book."

"Hm? I didn't know you could forgive anyone, besides I'm not looking for your forgiveness. I just want you to stop whining about feeling," She made a quotation mark on feeling, "dust particles in your damn mouth."

"Hey, I'm a fragile being you know?"

She laughed, "You. Fragile? Sorry Ryuuji I don't buy it."

Ryuuji float closer to Nasuki, making Joe become sandwiched between the two, "You are not fragile woman either, Nasuki."

"I have never said I'm fragile, Ryuuji. Is there something wrong with memory or are you also going senile as well? Deaf and senile no wonder why you talk so damn much."

"You damn fucking vixen. You wanna have a go?" His red blaze eyes flare and his mist body started to show irregular movements.

"Let's go."

"WAIT!" Joe gave out a shrill yell which made both parties including the rest of the Heart Pirates cringe.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Joe asked.

Ryuuji grunted as his ears have not stop ringing from Joe's previous yelling spree, "It's all your fault, Joe."

Joe seemed confused, "What do you mean my fault?"

"It all because you accused shit about Nasuki that this whole argument started."

"Ryuuji's right." Her voice is lace with utter sadness her eyes filled with tears ready to fall any moment.

"Huh?" Joe felt his heart sank when she spoke those words with that expression on, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Ryuuji coaxed Joe to talk more.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of wrong doings. I should have gotten to know you more." Joe continued.

"That's not enough." Ryuuji said.

"I'm at fault you didn't sleep with anyone. It was me being stupid, I'm sorry for that." Joe looked down to the ground as he felt the shame enter him.

"Will you take my place in cleaning duty after lunch?" She sniffed.

"Um, yes! Of course, it's the least I could do." Joe replied right away refusing to look at them in guilt.

"Good." She said with full of amusement with Ryuuji chuckling.

Joe quickly looked up to the duo and to encounter Nasuki's smirking face, she patted his head affectionately as she pass by Joe; his face in horror. He played right into their hands.

"Oh yes, be sure to get it thoroughly clean as I am in charge of cleaning the bathrooms," She then added, "By myself," she paused, "It would be a pleasure to get to know you more too, Joe." She gave him a sly smile before leaving the dining area with Ryuuji still laughing at Joe's expression.

As she left the members of the Heart crew laughed at their head mechanic engineer's predicament.

"She got you there." Someone said.

Joe feeling his temper to sky rocket, "That two-face bitch!"

"You can't blame them for having fun." Shachi said.

"And it's also your fault for over reacting, Joe." Penguin added.

"HOW DID I OVER REACT?" Joe shouted.

They both gesture with their hand towards him, "What are you doing now?"

"YELLING." He replied.

"Point taken." Penguin finished.

Joe huffed, "Captain…" He whined.

"You have agreed to it, Joe-ya." Law simply answered as he ate his onigri.

"Ugh this is why I don't want any women to join our crew. It causes complications."

"But Joe, you bought this on to yourself." Bepo stated.

* * *

Nasuki sat on her bed humming a tune.

"Found someone to entertain yourself to?" Ryuuji asked her.

"Yup." She chirped in delight, "Our blondie has a little crush on Captain."

He chuckled, "A little?"

"Maybe just a tad too much." She smirked, "What should I do next?"

"Don't play with him too much."

* * *

What do you guys think?

Lemme know your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys as I promise a new chapter for this week.

I will update one more time the next day and it will go back to the weekly updates.

**Chapter 9**

"Ugh I can't fucking believe he put us on cleaning duty for the past three days." Ryuuji groans as his make shifted mist hands mop the deck of the submarine.

Nasuki chuckled, "It is to be expected, Ryuuji."

"It's all because of you." He glared at her.

She feigned of disbelieve, "What do you mean by that?"

He huffed and mopped even harder in anger, "Don't play dumb, vixen. You didn't have to piss the Alpha off with your shit."

The reason why he calls Law; Alpha is because Nasuki follows his orders, well sometimes. In his own way he is showing Law his respect, which he rarely shows to her.

"Butttttttt... I'm bored out of my mind!" She whined.

"Enough with your fussing you damn vixen."

"... And it's fun." She gave a sly smirk.

"And look where it has gotten us to? You didn't have to break every instrument the Alpha tried to use on you for the examination."

She shrugged and kept mopping the deck, "I told him that it would be useless." Ryuuji already knew the reasons why she did that; distract Law from going too deep in and fall with her once he knows anything more than necessary. She looked up to the sky, "At least it's a nice day... Yo Ryuuji, is that a seagull wearing a hat flying towards us?"

He turned around to look at where she is pointing at, "It's carrying something as well." Ryuuji concluded about the speck of dot flying towards them.

It flew swiftly on the railing of the submarine and squawked at them with a newspaper in its wing.

"Well, it's holding a newspaper."

"Nasuki, stop playing your games. I could clearly see what the fuck its holding."

"Unless I find something to entertain myself with then I won't stop." It squawked again, shaking the newspaper with its wing in irritation, "Ah, sorry about that, thanks." Nasuki took the paper from its wing and the seagull flew off to deliver more news to other ships and towns.

"Well that can entertain you for a while."

She nodded and begins to read the newspaper, "Hey, are you seriously going to read it now? We didn't finish mopping the damn deck yet."

She replied without missing a beat, "You were so busy complaining about the cleaning duty issue that I finished my part of the deck." Ryuuji looked over to her side of the deck and true to her words it's been thoroughly cleaned. He tsked before grumbling more about the situation and continued mopping.

She leaned against the railing as she read the newspaper. It is very convenient, since she had just woken up from her thousand year slumber she doesn't really know what is happening within this realm. With this she would know a small portion of this world and how it works she doesn't like to be uninformed. She scanned the paper and what caught her attention was not the news written within the paper, but a Wanted poster of a grinning boy wearing a straw hat. She stared at it for quite a while, there is something about him that caught her attention and she got intrigue and begins to read the poster "Monkey D. Luffy wanted Dead or Alive for 30,000,000 Belli." For some reason she really wanted to meet him in person and maybe just maybe she would know more about him with a single glance.

A shadow of a figure engulfed her, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Of course." She said without lifting her eyes off the bounty.

"Hey, when the Captain is speaking to you, acknowledge him." A loud boisterous voice intervened.

"I did reply, didn't I?"

"I meant look at him when he speaks to you!"

"Well... You should have been more specific then, Joe." She still wouldn't lift her head up from the newspaper.

He marched over and snatches the poster out of her hands, "What are you looking at? A bounty?" He then looked over to her, "If you have time to ogle someone then you better get back to mopping, also Captain has a bounty on his head as well. I assure you, it is much higher than this wannabe pirate." He smacked the poster with the back of his hand to make a point.

She ignored Joe's outburst and snatch the poster back, "How much are you worth, Captain?"

Law's smirk stretched, "Are you suggesting something, Nasuki-ya?"

She grins, "No. You aren't my type."

He raise his hand to his heart in a mocking manner, "That is harsh, Nasuki-ya."

"Hey!" Joe squeezed between them, "We were talking about Captain's bounty, not what type of men you like!" He yelled into her sensitive ears making her glare at him with pure irritation.

Ever since he found out of her existence on the submarine he would never leave Law's side, though she found out that Joe is the head of keeping the submarine's engine in order. He has been cooped up in the basement of the submarine ever since they have set foot on the island that Law and the group had first met her at, he made sure "his baby" is what he calls the ship is doing well. What annoys her is that he keeps giving her these stares of what a jealous mate would give when someone is interested in their partner.

She knew if she confronts it with the blond man, he would not listen at her at all and starts creating this whole delusional fantasy about her and Law. Although she is amazed by how his creativity of his mind goes at the spur of the moment, but it is getting to the point where she would love to rip his body to shreds, just to get rid of the nuisance. Law seem to be enjoying every moment of her interaction with Joe that he doesn't bother stopping them at all.

"It's 40,000,000 Belli." Joe stated proudly, chest and head all puffed up.

"Huh. Only 10,000,000 Belli more?"

He paused and turned his head to give her a stern stare, "I don't see you having any bounty on your head."

"Why would I need to have a bounty?"

"It's part of being a pirate." With each syllable he poked her forehead.

She pushed his hand away and then asked him, "Then Joe, do you have a bounty on your head?"

"U-Uh. W-w-well I don't have one yet, but I will get one soon..." His words trailed off when he saw a small glint of amusement in her eyes, it was then he knew that he was being played with... again.

"Joe-ya, go check the ship's engine. We should be arriving on the next island soon, Shachi-ya and Penguin-ya need your help managing."

"...Aye, Captain." Joe reluctantly replied and he mouthed out silently, 'I'll know when you do something' to Nasuki before going below the deck.

"How long are you going to ignore your Captain?"

"I don't know what you talking about I am clearly talking to you."

"When I'm speaking to you, look at me."

"I don't remember that being a rule to follow, Captain." She flipped to the next page.

She heard him sigh and then he lifted her chin up feeling yet again the same addictive electrifying sensation, until their eyes met. He pulled the journal away from her and wrapped it under his arm.

"That's better." He didn't remove his hand away from her chin, "What have you learn?"

"That cleaning duty is a very serious work." She tried to pull away from him, but he held her firm.

He frowned, "That's not what I meant. You broke a lot of things on the ship."

She shrugged and raises her hand pointing at the offending thing holding her chin, "Will you let go now?"

He sighed yet again, "Are you sure you're a couple thousand years old, you sure don't act like one."

"Happens when I'm bored."

He pulled her closer to his face, "I'll let go if you accompany me and Bepo to town."

"... By accompanying you to town, does that mean dropping you off at the port then I could go exploring or follow you around?"

"The latter."

She frowned at her restriction, "Fine, but if something happens I won't be able to follow you anymore."

He raised his eyebrow, "I doubt it," and let go of her.

"Nasuki! I see land." Ryuuji came back to see Law and Nasuki near each other.

He seems unfazed by the whole closeness of Law and his owner, "Oh Alpha, we've swept the whole ship, mopped all the floor, cleaned the public and private shower rooms, kitchen, reorganized the dishes, washed the clothes, sterilized all the utensils, including your tools, and..."

"You've done all of that within less than a day?" Law interrupted him.

"Well... Yeah. That's how you clean right?" Ryuuji asked uncertainly.

"What I meant is on the first day I have assigned you two to cleaning duty. None of you could even do a simple task without breaking things on the way and now you can do a whole three days' worth of cleaning?"

"Basically." Ryuuji replied.

Nasuki chuckled, "Ryuuji, Captain wants us to accompany him throughout the town today."

"Really?" A look of disgusted appeared on his mist like face.

"Not going?"

He snorted, "Of course not, I'll be going back then." With that he disappeared. Law looked questioning look to her as she shrug, "He doesn't like to mingle with other people." She gave a look of annoyance as she realized something.

"... That asshole left me to clean up his mess." She looked down to see two buckets and a mop lying on the floor and she sighed before she picked up the mess she folded the poster and stuff it in her shirt, "Well, Captain I'll be going to get dress."

Law did an once-over on her, "You looked better wearing my hoodie." She looked down all she wore was Bill's over large shirt, though it didn't make a difference to her and shrugged before leaving Law to himself.

It has been six days since they had joined his crew and they have been nothing, but trouble and he still haven't discover anything new about her. He was too busy fixing and thinking about how to deal with the equipment of his work and the ship's engine she broke to even figure out what she is. The woman knows how to keep her lips sealed on certain interesting information about herself and his patience is wearing thin. Perhaps making her come with him and entertaining her for a bit will make her slip some information he seeks and also, keeping her close by would mean that she would not be causing any havoc under his watch during their stay at the island.

"Captain, Land!" Bepo said.

Law nodded watching the ship approach the harbor, "Prepare to dock and resupply, we have three hours before the log post adapts and go on to the next island."

"Ehhhhhhh?!" The crew cried out.

"But Captain we have been sailing out none stop for a couple of months now, can't we stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, Captain!"

Law turned and smiled, "I did say three hours right? You can go explore when the ship is restocked."

The whole crew gave out a long sigh and reluctantly agreed, "Aye Aye Captain."

Nasuki came out wearing her black sarashi and shorts along with her high knee boots and her usual golden bell on her neck. She walked over to lean on the railing and examine the island, it smell strongly of herbal, sweet, aromatic drinks and the island is strangely shaped as cup.

"_Herbs, huh."_

Bepo came beside her, "Interested in something?" He asked innocently.

"Not really, did it seem like I am?"

"Your nose keeps wrinkling and sniffing. I do that a lot when I find something interesting."

She laughed and tried to pat his shoulder, but she could not reach instead she patted his arm, "Then perhaps I am fascinated by the island, know anything about it, Bepo?"

Bepo puffed up his chest, "The name of the island is Black Cup Island, it is known widely for their naturally brewed drinks and it is quite popular with their herbal tea. They have almost every drink you can name of and they will have it somewhere on the island, most that comes here are from rich and wealthy businesses or royalty. Also, their pricing are unbelievably expensive."

"Including practical things like food, water, clothes and tools?"

Bepo nodded, "That's why Captain doesn't want to stay here for long."

"Are you sure that's the only reason why he doesn't want to stay?"

Bepo froze and apologized, "Captain really enjoys his coffee and since we are on an island that is well known for good drinks..."

"He will spend most of his money on that." She ended.

"Yes."

"We have docked!" Someone yelled.

She turned to Bepo smiling, "Well, this will be my first experience of exploring an island as a Heart Pirate. Let's find Captain, Bepo." She started to pull the polar bear by its paw to find their Captain climbing down the ladder.

* * *

As usual please do leave your thoughts on the chapter. I'll see you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

As I promise this is the last update for this week before it returns to its weekly update.  
Thanks for bearing with me and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Ace! You promised me that we would drink tea together on Black Cup Island." A woman whine.

He laughed, "Did I say something like that?"

She pouted and crossed her arm, "Yes you did, that's why we are here now."

"Ok, ok. Don't throw a tantrum here." He rubbed her red hair until it's dishevel, making the woman even angrier.

"I am not throwing a tantrum!" She scoffed and stomped her foot as she fixed her hair.

"Such a child."

She huffed in a childish manner and turned away from Ace, puffing her cheeks in disdain. The raven haired man scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Do you know any place with good food around, Mizaki?"

Mizaki turned around to face Ace with an expression filled with excitement, red eyes sparkled with joy. "Of course, there is one shop that serves the best meat on the island and tea." She grins happily as she wraps her arms around his and leading him down the street.

* * *

The island is filled with well-dressed people in rich and elegant clothing, clattering away about important issue in their country's business, financial, and political issues. They stop talking to stare at Law, Bepo and Nasuki, the women hid behind their fancy fans as they secretly looked over to them while the men openly stare, some in disgust and others in arrogance from the classical looking balconies.

Bepo who is holding Law's Nodachi watched them wearily, "Captain, why are they looking at us?"

Law direct his eyes to where Bepo was staring as he kept on walking in a steady pace, "Don't mind them, Bepo." He simply said.

Bepo still looks very nervous as his round head kept turning from side to side in a rapid manner, Nasuki sensed his distress and she knew that he is very self-conscious about himself; him being a bi-pedal talking bear and all. Nasuki hooked her arm around Bepos' and he froze in place before turning to face her with a sweaty troubled yet confused furry face. She didn't look at him nor spoke instead she leaned her head on his arm as they follow their Captain, rubbing his arm in a soothing manner in attempt to calm the white bear, which he did. He stopped fidgeting around and wore a content smile, while on the other hand Nasuki stayed emotionless. She knew that type of stare anywhere after all she had to live with it all through her life, she wouldn't forget, no, she can't forget it at all. Although she felt uncomfortable she didn't want anyone to noticed, especially when Bepo's mind is in a state of fight and flight mode.

They finally stopped at the shop; a woman clothing shop? Nasuki looked quizzically at Law who smirked, "I'm sure you need clothing or do you want to keep wearing different male clothes?"

She paused for a long time and hesitantly answered,"...It's expensive, isn't it." She stated and let go of Bepo's arm, and he seem to be very displease which Law noticed.

Law brow rose a few inches as she said that phrase for all the women he had met in his lifetime, most of them would go ballistic over the latest brand of clothing for a certain season or maybe it's because he never really went for women who didn't wear the latest fashion. Since he is a pirate and all, he doesn't have time to court and entertain them to relieve some stress. It is not like he is saying that she isn't that great to look at, but on the contrary she is alluring than most female he has ever met. His hand twitched as her long-waist bright red hair flew with the breeze for some odd reason he just wanted to run his fingers through it, he wondered what it felt like... Wait why the fuck is he having these thoughts? This is not like him the reason why he brought her to this place is to extract some information out of her.

"If you care about the pricing just choose the cheapest ones." Law said as he enters the shop with Bepo and her following.

A very neat trimmed and gelled hair gentleman hair, and ridiculously smooth-skinned, smiling man with a really curled, spiral moustache stood in front of the store with his hands rubbing, clasp together, "How may I help you-" But he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed that the costumer he is serving are pirates, not just any typical non-named pirates; Trafalgar Law the man is worth 40 million Belli.

His face seem like a fish out of water, probably in his line of generation one of his ancestors might have been a fish at one point because this man is ridiculously shiny and shimmering as he moves.

"T-to w-w-what d-d-o I o-o-o-owe t-th-heee p-p-leasuree t-to?" The shiny man with the super curly moustache stumbled as his eyes made contact with Laws'.

Law gave him his signature smile before answering, "The lady needs her necessities." He gestured with his hand towards her.

The curly and spiral moustache man froze as he saw how she is dressed.

"Oh my, oh my. Oh my, my, my! You are much underdressed!" He bristled about, moving behind her and giving her a little shove, "I'll help you out with these ghastly clothes you have on right now."

Nasuki seems like she wanted to say something to his comment, but she couldn't as he ushered her and somehow spun her into the changing room. Within less than a minute he has gathered all kinds of different clothing and places it in front of her changing room.

"You must try all of these on!"

Her red hair poked out of the changing room and stared at the ever building pile of clothes. She looked at the sparkling man who is stroking his curled moustache enthusiastically.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

She made a pleading face to Law and he smirked, "Take your time."

The feeling of dreaded seep into her bones and a frustrated face began emerging. She started to rub the side of her temple, "This is the _only_ pile I need to try on right?"

The shimmering man shook his head vigorously, "Oh dear, you can't be serious right? This is only the starting! There is no limit in a woman's closet! Come on, go on and try them all on."

She starts grumbling about her "closet" having a limit and she doesn't know where the hell kind of closet the others has. Nonetheless she picked out the less frilly one to try on and shooting Law the most annoyed face which Law smiled in return as she closed the shutter of the changing room.

Her head poke out of the shutter and she looked beyond irritated, "Don't tell me that all the clothes you are planning to give me to try out are all dresses?"

He nodded his head with enthusiasms as his sweat drops around them, "Yes of course! This is the new tread that most women that comes into my store wears! Please, do come out and show us your adoring self."

You can see her eye twitch when he mention her 'adoring self' and Law seems to be very amused by the whole scene that he did not even interfere with the event, yet again. Bepo just stood there holding Law's Nodachi looking blankly at their interaction.

She finally came out wearing a white sun dress that reaches above her knee and with sandals. She cross her arms under her chest, glaring at the proud man who is the person who picked out the clothes for her to try on.

"Now see, isn't lovely? Come closer so we can have a good look at you, darling." He gushed out waving his hand to come over to them.

She sighed and reluctantly came over to them. He then motion his hand; silently telling her to turn around to get a better view of how she looked in her plain white sun dress. She did as he said although with a little grumble under her breath as she turned around fully to face them again.

The shimmering man hummed and picks his moustache, "The bell on your neck needs to go the black ribbon doesn't match with your dress." He said and reached out to remove her bell.

As soon as his hand reach near the golden bell her hand shot out to grab his wrist firmly, their eyes met and he felt cold chills down his spine as he stares into her eyes, '_What an ominous looking eyes.'_

Law observes silently at the interaction; absorbing the information from her.

"I wanted to switch the black ribbon to a white one." He hesitantly said.

She blinks and the cold chills he felt immediately disappear, "You could've say so," She said and lets go of his wrist which he sighs in relieve and she unties the ribbon, "I don't like it when someone touches it." She explains to him.

He rubs his wrist gingerly, "O-oh, sorry I didn't know."

"No need to apologize." One hand held the bell and the ribbon and she held her free hand out in a silent gesture. He quickly responds by placing a white ribbon on to her empty hand. She replace the ribbon and was about to tie it back on her neck when she heard the blobfish man cough, "I would recommend you if you tie it on your wrist, it will look better that way." He suggests quietly and she did just that.

Seeing the tension is gone, Law's expression seems to be contemplating before replying, "It suits you."

Bepo agreed with their Captain, "It the same color as our uniform."

She smiled grimly, "Is that so?" She then looked over to the blob man and said," I'll take this, but the rest of the clothes needs to be shorts, pants, shirts, tank tops, a jacket, boots, and long sleeves. I'll be choosing my undergarments myself, is that clear?"

The man look flabbergasted at her responds, "That is the only dress you will have will that be fine? Surely you must not be satisfied with that much clothing."

"I do not need much." Was her reply before proceeding in checking the lingerie section as she was scanning the different varieties of panties and bras, she went over to the lace section picking up a thong.

"Hm, I never imagine you to be wear those things." Law appeared closely behind her and while whispering to her very sensitive ear.

She blushed slightly, "Would you please stop doing that?"

She couldn't see Law's face, but she knew that he is enjoying her fidgeting under his gaze.

He leaned in a bit closer until her back side brush his chest and his head is near inches away from her ear, "Doing what?" He breathed out.

Her blush started to spread out to her ears, "You know exactly what you are doing and where is Bepo?"

He seems unconcerned and reached over and pick out a very revealing and appealing panty, "What do you think about this one?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You are being awfully friendly, are you by any chance planning something behind my back?" She took a silent whiff of Bepo's scent and it seems like he is still at the same spot where he and Law had waited for her to get out of the changing room and she felt very satisfied to know the location of the white polar bear. The curly moustache guy is still lurking around, but not near them.

He chuckled, "I'm rather fond of your back so I might be planning a lot of things behind you as we speak." He started to wave then lacy panty in front of her to get her attention and she grabbed it out of his hand and she began to examine the panty within her hold, "Hm, this is very cute." She ignored his last comment by answering his previous question.

"Why don't you try it out?" Law slyly suggested to her, making his head jerk to the direction of the changing room.

"No." is her only answer before proceeding to pick more less fabric undergarments and putting all the clothes that she needed on the counter.

The blob fish man hurried and calculated the price of the articles, "How much is it?" Law ask as he came over to the cash register. The man pause he looked very devastated as if he finally realized something; he is serving pirates as if they were normal costumers, "O-o-o-oh, the-the price? Well I was planning to give those to you for free." With quick motions he packed up all the clothes and handed it to them with a nervous smile.

Nasuki seemed a bit startled, "Um thank you." She paused.

"Kelp." He said bristly.

"Well, Kelp-ya it was a pleasure doing business with you." He gave him an eerie smile before turning to Bepo, "Bepo carry them." After he ordered Bepo to carry the baggage, he left swiftly out of the woman clothing store.

Nasuki looked at Bepo holding Law's Nodachi and offered him to carry some of the load as well, but Bepo shook his head and said he will carry them. She turned to thank the blob fish man named Kelp again as he stiffly waved good bye to them when they have left his shop and he let out a sigh of relieve.

* * *

Down in a very elegant restaurant where it is located near the ocean was usually quiet with people silently chattering and enjoying their drinks and food, but there is only one table that is loud and causing a huge racquet in the back. Portgas D. Ace ate the food vigorously with plates rapidly stacking up like a mini tower while Mizaki enjoys the fragrance and the taste of the tea. This popular restaurant is called L'Ocean de Success, hence why the restaurant is near the ocean and is flourish with good business.

The workers of the restaurant and the costumers gaped at them and whispered among themselves about the horrible etiquette he was displaying and how the woman he is with ate and drank with much etiquette. It was horrible to watch two different behaviours clash each other with the pair, finally Ace stopped stuffing his face with delicious food and patted his bulging stomach and gave out a light burp of satisfaction.

Mizaki laughed at Ace saying his stomach looks like Santa Claus and all he needed to complete the look was a big white beard. Ace laughed with her saying he would be a very handsome Santa if it were true he then leaned back; slouching on the chair waiting for Mizaki to finish her tea. When she did Ace grins at her with much mischievous in his eyes and she knew what was going to happen.

She frowns, "Really Ace? We have enough."

"Did you forget? We are pirates." Ace continues to grin and flicks her forehead which she frowned to. Without notices Ace abruptly stood up from the chair and picked up his cowboy hat. She followed suit and walk with him casually out the exit door of the restaurant.

They then heard the usual, "You forgot to pay the bill!"

Ace looks at Mizaki and tips his hat slightly upward before dashing out of the restaurant and she gave a small huff and ran after him with the waiter yelling out, "It's a dine and dash!" She could hear them running after them and since they are on an affluent island it is easy to get marines patrolling around the area. They of course heard the commotion and asked citizens what is going, after hearing their story the marines started to gather around like a group of roaches chasing them.

Ace laughed as the marine found them and noticed that they were part of the Whitebeard Pirates and called for backup while Mizaki grumbled in annoyance as they could have avoided all this mess if they only just paid for the damn food, but no because "It is part of being a pirate code." Seriously, couldn't she just enjoy the day with just the two of them? It was hard enough and rare for them to be alone with each other without any interruptions from their crew mates.

She looked over to Ace; his eyes shone with happiness as he ran, so child-like and then she mumbled under her breath, "Stupid Ace." Although she is a bit angry at the fact that Ace ruin their date together that she had thought so hard about, but seeing him like this; happy and free was enough for her and she hoped that, that light in his eyes and his carefree attitude will always remain.

* * *

Law and the group have went shopping for supplies; for the broken equipment that Nasuki and her companion had broken on broad their ship. She's unfazed that Law had tried to make her go on a guilt trip when they have entered the medical store, of course indirectly. He started to talk with the store clerk about the latest stethoscopes which somehow had holes in them and is useless for measuring heart beats at this point. He'd also asked for a new weighing machine as Nasuki destroyed it as soon as she step on it, next he asked if they had any more syringes, since Nasuki had 'accidently' tripped and fell and broke every single syringe in his collection. Lastly a new blood pressure monitor, his last one went haywire when he wrapped it around her arm to record her range, but her blood pressure kept on sky rocketing to 190 plus then shooting down to lower than 70. The clerk nodded and said that all of the items he needed are in stock and if that is all he needed, it seems that Law needs more things as he continued to ask for more items.

At this point she started to tune out their conversation and started to browse through the different contraptions in the store with Bepo following her.

"Nasuki, Captain says to not move from your spot." Bepo whispered to her panicky.

She waved him off, "Bepo don't worry too much I know what I am doing besides its more fun to explore rather than wait for the Captain, don't you think so?"

Bepo looked a bit flustered which is cute to her opinion as he held a bunch of things in his hands; her newly bought clothes and Law's Nodachi. She smiled softly, "If anything happens I'll take the blame and it's not like we are going outside and exploring the place. We are in the same store and in the same premises with Captain." She patted the white bear's arm lightly, which he relaxed to and nodded.

She continued with her exploring when she saw a skeleton display in the corner of the room and it wasn't just any skeleton display it was _huge_ and insanely tall as well, taller and big boned than normal humans. She read the label on the bottom; the skeleton diagram display of a giant children, well damn, that explains a lot, so this realm has giants too? Her fingers started to itch and twitch to life and reached out to touch the contour of its jaw until an angry voice interrupt her motion, "Nasuki-ya."

_Ugh_, _he is totally no fun _she thought and she turned towards her Captain showing her aggravated face that matches his own, but she gave him no reply just her undivided attention while Bepo fidgets under Law's gaze.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking at things."

"It doesn't look that way."

"Did you get everything you needed, Captain?" She swiftly changed the topic.

He gave an amused smile, "Of course and since you have roaming hands. You can take the pleasure of carrying all the medical instruments around until we return to the ship."

"Are you sure?" She said slyly.

He let out a chuckle, "If anything happens to the newly bought utensils, you will be responsible for fixing the eastern bathroom quarter of the ship."

Her face turned a bit pale, "You don't mean the one that no one ever goes to?"

He nodded and smirked at her reaction, "I'm sure Bill-ya have informed you well on it."

She paused, of course Bill have informed her about it, though when he left to take care of things in the kitchen she went to check it out. Truth be spoken she did not want to ever visit that place the second time, she didn't even get too near it as it smells really horrible and if she got anymore near the god awful place, she'll definitely faint.

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed in carrying the load.

His smirked widen and made room for her to see how much she was going to carry and unfortunately she had to drag three crates around the island. Bepo saw her frustrated face and quickly told her that he can carry them if she doesn't want to and she just smiled at him and shook her head, "I agreed to carrying them Bepo, I can handle the weight."

"Oh good, it seems that we won't be needing the rollers after all." She looked over to see Law talking to the clerk who offered a carrier for the crates.

She really want to say she didn't regret saying she can handle it, really she did, but even with her abnormal strength she wouldn't think she will last long if she figured out what will Law was trying to do; exhaust the shit outta her. After all if she didn't have any more energy she won't cause any more trouble, but she won't let that happen.

"… Captain" She pulled the back of his yellow sweater, "It would be a waste of his offer if we don't accept it, don't you think?" He tilted his head to see her smile playfully at him.

"I suppose it could be beneficial for us." He said slowly, catching her excited glimmer in her eyes, "but only if you agree to answer everything I ask you with appropriate and relation to the question I pose you." The glimmer faded and her face is full of distain and he smiled in mocking kindness, "I guess your answer will be a no." Before he could say to the man that they have no need for it, she tugged his sweater again her face flushed with embarrassment and her bell on her neck rings softly, "Alright! I agree."

Well the plan about being nice to her so she could directly spill some private information about herself went out the window, direct approach is more of his thing and he wasn't getting anything out of her, since it is near their appointed time to meet up with their group. She seems to be sticking next to Bepo and paying attention to him a lot which angers him in a way. The crates were safely secured in the strollers to be pulled and they left the store to get the last supply on the list; coffee.

* * *

Ace and Mizaki started to gather more marines by the minute and it seems like they will not let go of their trail.

"It looks like we gotta spilt up and loose a few of them and meet up at that intersection." He said gesturing with his head to the street.

She nodded, "Ok, I'll meet you there in ten minutes," with that said both of them darted out in different direction; confusing the marines before splitting in two big groups tracking down the criminals.

Mizaki ran into a restaurant with a large group of marines behind her as they disrupt the peace and quiet meals of the shop and she exited towards the back of the store. She closed the door and kicked the wooden pillar with enough force, making it fall; barricading the exit. Without wasting any time she ran through a narrowed area as marines started to diminish from her zigzagging all over the place. As they started to lose their formation and man power it was nearly time for her and Ace to meet up at the intersection of a very popular coffee shop named; Browns Brew and a book store with a huge reading glasses as their shop's body building structure.

She needed to run through an alley way and veer a right and she will be there at the rendezvous. She caught a whiff of a familiar scent that she couldn't place a finger on until she notice three huge crates during her turn and crashed into a person pushing it and then landing on something really soft.

She looked up and saw a polar bear? It blinked at her and asked if she was ok and she quickly replied she was and realized her mistake, "I have to go marines are coming." She said hurriedly. The polar bear grasps her arm gently and carried her bridal style while pushing the crates and yelled to the man in front of them wearing an odd furry hat in a hot weather, "Captain, the marines are coming the long pose should be set by now!"

The man in a furry hat tsk in annoyance and told them to run back to the ship 'Wait, do they think I am part of their group?' The bear nodded in acknowledgement and whispered to her to hold on tight, "Uh, ok." She said without thought and wrap her petite arms around his neck and he sped off with velocity that she had a death grip on him which he seems to not mind.

* * *

Nasuki felt an impact of someone crashing into her back and she flown up on top of the protruding glasses logo shop that she had just bought books from.

'What the fuck just happen?' She thought angrily as she was rammed sky high and now she was stuck upside down, awkwardly placed between the bridges of the glasses.

She then heard a male chuckle and it did not sound like Law, "How the hell did you get stuck in there?" When he received no reply he continued to talk, "I could see your panties though I never seen you wear those before. You are more of a cutesy girl." She hear him snicker silently, "Or are you wearing that to impress someone today?"

'The hell is he talking about?' When he received no reply again, she heard him sigh, "Look sorry about before I won't do that again, will you forgive me?"

The blood is running too much around her head, making her woozy and she replied, "Yeah." All of a sudden flames surrounded her although she didn't get burnt at all and she felt two arms wrap around her. She looks up and sees a half-naked man with a cowboy hat smiling like an idiot at her in flames, at this point she thinks she has this ability to attract half-naked men to her and he also smells very familiar, "You're burning."

"I know," he laughed, "I don't remember you having that on before." He points to her bell on her left wrist and she only shrugs in response.

Her eyes narrowed as a sudden recognition of what Law had told her about the three different type of Devil Fruits this one must be a Logia type. She heard different kind of shouts of men off a distance, "Damn, I guess they noticed that fire show earlier huh?" He grins at her although she didn't know what expression she should make at that moment and he took no notice of it and begins to hop from roof to roof. Finally landing in a forestry area and still carrying her to some kind of transportation contraption she'd never seen before.

"What's that?"

He laughed, "Don't tell me you have short term memory too! It's Striker."

"It looks like it could only carry one person."

"Well yeah, that's why I'm carrying you like this." He jump on Striker and he shouted, "Hold on." His feet engulfed into flames and the contraption roared to life and sailed off into the vast ocean.

* * *

What do you think? It's a pretty long chapter and hopefully it makes up for the times I didn't update.

I see you guys next week.


End file.
